Tree Hills Tripping Everyone’s Flipping
by SweetCakes91
Summary: Brooke and Lucas hate each other but, secretly love each other at the same time. No one knows not even themselves. What will happen when they figure out their true feelings?
1. Where were you all summer?

**Where Were You All Summer?**

"Brooke, Brooke. Time to get up now. We have school to get to" Nathan called into Brooke's room

"Okay Nate, i'm up. I'll see you down stairs in 30 minutes okay." Brooke throws a pillow at the door and slumped her head back down onto her pillow.

Nathan and Brooke are half brother and sister. They are the richest kids in tree hill high. Nathan is the captain of the basketball team and brooke is head cheerleader. Brooke's mum died so Brooke's dad Daniel married Nathan's mum, Deb.

"Brooke breakfast is ready" Deb called upstairs after Brooke

"I'm coming Deb, I'll be down in 5 minutes" Brooke shouted down.

"Okay Brooke, it's on the counter" Deb called back up to Brooke

Brooke was sorting out her outfit she decided to wear, a purple tie up top with blue jeans and purple wedges. Brooke was now finished so she was going down stairs.

"Morning dad, Deb and Nathan" Brooke greeted everyone when she came down stairs.

"So Brooke and Nathan, I know you need to get to school somehow so your cars are getting dropped off in 5 minutes. Deb and I picked them out yesterday." Brooke's dad told both teens.

"Thank you daddy and Deb" Brooke smiled and hugged both Deb and her dad

"Yeah thanks guys" Nathan was still eating his breakfast

Brooke and Nathan heard two cars parking up outside.

"There here" Brooke shouted before running to the door followed by Nathan

Brooke opened the door, she went outside and so did Nathan.

"OMG, I love it, she is gorgeous" Brooke took the keys of off the driver; she threw her bag into the car and jumped in.

"Wow, this is so cool" Nathan throws this bag into the car and jumped in.

"Thank you" Brooke and Nathan shouted at the same time.

"You're welcome guys. You better be going to school then and you have to be home by 7:30 for dinner okay." Deb told Brooke and Nathan before they left.

Brooke's car is a blue comfortable Beetle, with Brooke's name on the license plate. She has Pink interior. Nathan's car is a black comfortable Viper, with his name on his license plate, Nathan has Red interior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haley time to get up now, come on Haley" Lucas was trying to get Haley up

"Okay, okay, i'm up Luke" Haley sat up from her bed.

"Right Haley we have to leave school in like an hour so you have to be ready." Lucas instructed Haley before leaving her room

"Okay i see you an hour." Haley was still tried.

Lucas was already dressed so he went down stairs to help his mum make breakfast. Haley and Lucas are twins but not identical. Their dad left when their mum was pregnant with them.

"Haley darling, breakfast is ready" Karen Haley and Lucas's mum called up to Haley

"Okay mum, I'll be right down" Haley yelled back

"Okay well its o the counter when you come down" Karen put Haley's breakfast on the counter then sat down to eat her own.

**50 minutes later**

Haley and Lucas were getting ready for school; they had their transport all they need now is their bags.

"Hales you ready?" Lucas asked

"Yes I am bro, let me just grab my car keys" Haley replied

"Okay Sis right i'm going to go in my car and i'll see you at school" Lucas grabbed his car keys and jumped into his car, he then drove towards school.

Haley also grabbed her keys and drove towards the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Nathan were coming in the school gates and so was Haley and Lucas. All four of them parked next to each other. Brooke got out of her car as so did the others?

"So another long year" Lucas whispered closing his car door

"So i'm going to have to organise cheerleading try outs" Brooke smiled and closed her car door.

"I guess I should start tutoring again" Haley told herself

"This basketball season is going to be fun" Nathan closed his car door and stood looking at the school like everyone else.

"I can't wait to get back into that gym" Lucas said closing his car door

Peyton had just parked up next to Brooke. She got out of her car and smiled at Brooke.

"Look who it is" Brooke walked round her car and towards Peyton.

"Hey B Davis" Peyton held out her hands

"Where have you been P Sawyer all summer?" Brooke hugged Peyton

"Well i was visiting my uncle in England, it was fantastic Brooke. I enjoyed myself." Peyton replied

"Oh cool" Brooke was really interested. "So any cute boys?" Brooke asked

"Yeah but, none that caught my eye" Peyton replied looking at Nathan

"Really Peyt, How comes?" Brooke looked at where Peyton was looking.

"I guess I wasn't intrested Brooke" Peyton replied

"Okay that's werid Peyt, you love guys just like me" Brooke laughed and so did Peyton

"I do like guys, it's just that I didn't like the ones over there but, in tree hill there it is a hole lot different" Peyton locked her car and followed Brooke inside the school

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The halls were packed with students getting to their classes. Brooke so mad that he wanted to get away from Peyton and Nathan so she goes deeper into the crowds to get away. Brooke was walking and looking back to make sure Peyton wasn't following her when she bumped into some guy.

"Oh i'm sorry" The guy bent down to pick up Brooke's bag

"How about you watch where you're going then you won't have to say sorry" Brooke grabbed her bag of the guy and walked off.

"You're welcome" The Guy shouted after Brooke

Brooke had 5 minutes to get to class, when she arrived the teacher showed her to the desk. Peyton was sitting in the desk next to Brooke and Nathan was behind Peyton. Brooke slowly walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Brooke can we talk?" Peyton asked

"No we can't as we are in class and the bell has gone" Brooke opened the bag and got her note book out

"Then can we talk after this lesson?" Peyton pleaded

"Nope i can't i have cheerleading tryouts" Brooke replied

"I know Brooke i am also helping you with the tryouts." Peyton smiled at Brooke

"Not no more you aint Peyton" Brooke looked at Peyton then at Nathan

"What do you mean by that?" Peyton was shocked at what Brooke had just said

"I mean that you are fired as Co-head captain, I'll get a new assistant" Brooke responded

"Brooke who you going to choose, Samantha, Chloe, Jackayla" Peyton grinned then she frowned when she knew Brooke was serious

"Yes I might choose one of them Peyton as i have no best friend anymore since she betrayed me" Brooke told Peyton. "And stop talking to me class is starting.

Peyton stopped talking to Brooke so now the whole class was silent getting ready to learn when there was a knock at the class room door.

"Yes come in" Mrs King called out to the door

The guy walked in and Brooke knew she had seen him somewhere, and then she remembered he bumped into her before class.

"I'm sorry i am late Mrs King." The guy looked at the teacher who instructed him to his seat

"Its fine just don't be late again Lucas Scott" Lucas nodded at the teacher and sat down in his seat.

Brooke put her hand up half way through the lesson.

"Yes Miss Davis" Mrs King called out to Brooke

"May I go to the toilet please" Brooke put her hand down and waited for the teacher's response

"Yeah okay Brooke you can go to the toilet but, be quick I don't want you to miss anything" Brooke picked up her bag and headed for the door

Brooke took the toilet pass of the teacher and went towards the door. Brooke looked at the class as she walked pass and there he was this idiot looking at her, he smiled but she just kinked her eye brown and left the class.


	2. Two Jackasses For The Price Of One

**Two Jackasses For The Price Of One**

Half of the school day had pass and everyone was chatting to their friends except for the basketball team and the tree hill Ravens. Brooke was auditioning cheerleader for the two spear places on the squad.

"Next" Brooke called out

A girl came out with dark brown hair and brown eyes she was a pretty little thing, her name was Haley James.

"So are you ready to give us your performance?" Brooke asked the girl with a great big smile on her face.

"Yeah I am Brooke" The girl answered back

"Okay then when you are ready" Haley put her music on and preformed for Brooke and Peyton

"Wow she is so good" Brooke whispers to Peyton

"She's okay, I suppose" Peyton murmured back

"What's wrong Peyt?" Brooke asked looking at Peyton

"Nothing, I just don't like her." Peyton responded

"Okay, I guess you're aloud your own opinion." Brooke laughed and looked on.

Haley had now finished her routine and was standing at her mark looking at both girls.

"Well I think we have found one of our girls" Brooke checked Haley off the list

"Like I said she's okay" Peyton marked X next to Haley

"Okay let's carry on" Brooke sighed

"Next please" Peyton shouted

There were 10 more girls after Haley and Brooke didn't like any of them and neither did Peyton. Then there was one last girl that had to audition, her name was Jackayla.

"Hello there" Brooke smiled at the girl

"Hey" The girl replied

"So what's your name?" Brooke questioned

"My name is Jackayla, and I am here to audition for a place on the tree hill Ravens." She responded

"Okay you have the whole stage, start when you are ready" Jackayla put the music on and began to dance

"Now she's good" Peyton sighed to Brooke

"Yeah she's great" Brooke replied

Jackayla was done with her routine, so she turned the music of.

"Thank you for watching" Jackayla smiled and bowed at Brooke and Peyton then she left the stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch time was now over, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Haley all had free lessons. Haley was in the tutor centre tutoring someone; Nathan and Lucas were in the guy playing one ones and practicing while Brooke and Peyton were picking two people for their squad.

"So Peyton, I think that Haley and Jackayla should be the lucky two" Brooke picked up both of their photos and mark a tick on both

"I agree with you on Jackayla" Peyton responded

"But...." Brooke knew a but was coming next

"But, I don't like this Haley girl, she is too sassy and pointless" Peyton carried on

"Sassy and pointless huh? I like her being sassy because she's just like me but, the pointless bit is out of order Peyt." Brooke pointed out

"Whatever I just don't like her okay. You got a problem with that?" Peyton started to tease Brooke

"Yeah I do, I thought you said never judge a book by its cover, because if you did we wouldn't be sitting here right now" Brooke said with a smug face.

_Flash back_

"_Hey, can I swing with you?" Brooke ran up to Peyton with a cheery face._

_Peyton was sitting on the swings day dreaming when Brooke approached her with a huge smile on her face._

"_Erm... well your kind of to cheery for me" Peyton replied_

_Brooke's smiled turned into a frown as she looked disappointed. Brooke turned around to walk away._

"_But, my mum did tell me never to judge a book by its cover, so I guess you can swing with me" Peyton held out her hand to stop Brooke from walking away_

"_Okay well I guess you have to read me first" Brooke looked proud at what she had just said_

"_So my name is Peyton, what's yours?" Peyton was now swinging happily_

"_Brooke my name is Brooke" Brooke responded also swinging happily._

_End of flash back_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had ended and everyone was getting in their cars to go home. Brooke walks out of the school with Peyton towards the car park where Peyton was going to meet Nathan.

"So what you doing on Friday after the first game of the semester?" Haley asked Lucas as they approached the school doors

"Well I hear there's a party at Nathan's house" Lucas smirked and walked towards the car park.

Lucas walked to his car when he bumped into Brooke. Brooke had dropped her keys

"Hey watch it jackass" Brooke called out after him

"Nice to see you too sexy" Lucas grinned

"What a complete jackass" Brooke bent down to pick up her keys.

"You okay B Davis?" Peyton asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks P Sawyer" Brooke unlocked her car and got in. "So I'll see you later Peyt" Brooke turned off the ignition and drove out of the car park.

Xxx

Peyton was still waiting for Nathan next to his car, he was 10 minutes late and Peyton has had enough of his games so she left leaving him a note on his wind shield, it read:

_To Nate, you are seriously a jackass, I have been waiting for you for 10 minutes and you didn't show so I left. Don't bother coming over or ringing me as I don't want to see you or hear from you until school tomorrow, I am so mad with you because you always do this to me and plus Brooke still doesn't know about us and it burns inside. See you tomorrow and school, Love Peyton_

Peyton got into her car and drove home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later Nathan shows up to his car noticing the not on his car, he read the note and thought to himself 'What a drama queen, why can't she be happy like I am'. Nathan did what Peyton said and didn't call or go and see her. He just went home.

1 hour later Nathan arrived home to Brooke on her laptop and their parents still at work.

"Brookie, you home?" Nathan shouted

"Yeah, in here" Brooke shouts from the living area

Nathan walked into the living area and throw his bag on the settee

"So Nate where were you after school?" Brooke asked

"No where special just chatting to some of the guys at school and I was hanging with Lucas, Jake and Skills" Nathan responded

"Oh okay, I though Lucas was with that girl Haley after school?" Brooke was confused

"He was but, then we met up and went to the river court." Nathan answered

"Oh okay, he kind of burged me then called me sexy. Like I would go for something like that" Brooke laughed and nudged Nathan

"What did you do after school Brooke?" Nathan was curious

"I drove home and was on my computer the whole time" Brooke grinned and looked at Nathan

"Oh okay Brooke, normally you are out at this time" Nathan winked at his sister and headed for the kitchen

"So Nate I hear that we are having an after party on Friday at our beach house" Brooke got up from the settee and followed Nathan into the kitchen

"Yeah we are, mum and dad said they are leaving staright after the game for paris so it was a good idea if we had a party after the game." Nathan told Brooke

"Yeah that's a wicked idea bro" Brooke replied

"I know you would like it" Nathan laughed and so did Brooke

"So who's invited?" Brooke asked all excited

"Everyone and whoever you want to invite sis" Natha grabbed a drink from the fridge

"I'm going to my room okay Brooke to organise this event" Nathan hugged Brooke and walked up stairs to his room.

"Great this is going to be so much fun" Brooke kinked her eye brown up and giggled to herslef.


	3. Stop Playing Games With Me

**Stop Playing Games With Me**

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like the next chapter.**

It was the next day and Nathan was making flyers last night for their party which was on Friday.

"Come one Nate we have to get to school" Brooke shouts up to Nathan

"Wow Brooke Davis up before anyone else" Nathan joked

"Yeah Yeah very funny bro, lets get teh steping" Brooke pushes Nathan to the door

"What about breakfast an my car keys?" Nathan asked

"Well I grabbed you a breakfast bar and a cartoon of juice. Here are your car keys" Brooke handed all of it to her brother before hopping into her own car. "So did you do the flyers for the party?"

"Yep I did and here it is" Nathan handed Brooke the flyer, it read:

**There's a party at Nathan and Brooke's beach house after Friday nights game. It is a fancy dress party so come in anything you want. There will be drink and foos at the aprty so all you have to do is bring yourself and anyone you want. **

Brooke smiled at Nathan and nodded.

"Nice flyer bro. So what you going as?" Brooek questioned while getting into her car

"Ahhh, you'll ahve to wait and see" Nathan grinned and started his ignition.

"Fine okay so do you. I'll see you at school Nate; I have to go and pick up Peyton becvause her car broken down last night" Brooke also started her ignition and headed for pwyton's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Haley were down stairs eating there breakfast. Karen and keith were still in bed as they had a day off.

"So Luke you going to Brooke and Nathan's party on Friday?" Haley asked finishing up her ceral

"Yeah of course I am Hales" Lucas replied. "I always go to the parties people throw and I normally hook up with someone too" Lucas joked smiling away

"Do you reckon I could go too?" Haley looked at Lucas putting his bowl into the sink

"Yeah you're on the cheerleading team right? So I guess everyone is invited Hales" Lucas responded

"I find out today if I am on the squad and I am so looking forward to this party Luke" Haley got up and grabbed her car keys. "We better be goign or we'll be late"

Lucas and Haley headed to the garage for their cars.

"Ready lets go" Haley cheered

"Wow you already sound like a cheerleader Haley" Lucas laughed and so did Haley

They both drove of to school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honk Honk Brooke was beeping the horn outside Peyton's house.

"Come on P Sawyer, we got school to go to" Peyton was just shutting her front door and strutting over to Brooke's car.

"Thanks B Davis for picking me up" Peyton told Brooke

"Your welcome, so we have to tell the girls who's filling the two places" Brooke clapped her hands and so did Peyton.

"Yep decision time" Peyton whispered to herslef

"Lets' go Ravens! Lets go!" Peyton and Brooke were charnting down the road all the way to school.

"Look what I got" Brooke pulled teh flyer out from the glove pocket of her car

"The flyer for Friday nights party." Peyton said surprised

"Yep Nathan designed it last night" Brooke smiled and concertrated on the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was coming into the school gates. He parked up n his ordinary place. He was waiting for Brooke before he handed out the flyers so she could help him. 10 minutes later Brooek arrives with Peyton; she also parked up in her regular place next to Nathan.

"Yo Brooke, you going to help me hand out these flyers or what?" Nathan asked

"Oh right, I told you I was picking up Peyton before we left this morning." Brooke got out of her car and paced over to Nathan.

"Here you go, you hand some out and I'll do the same" nathan handed Brooke a bunch of flyers and headed through the quad

"Come P Sawyer lets hand these out" Brooke gave Peyton some flyers; both girls walked through the quad and handed out the flyers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunch time, Brooke and Peyton had to tell the girls who got the two places on the squad. They sent out a voice note throughout the school to gather all the try out cheerleaders to meet in the gym at lunch.

"So thank you everyone that have tried out for our team, the two people that have got the two places are..." Brooke stopped for a minute. "Haley James, Congratulations you are now a Raven. Here is your uniform" Brooke handed Haley her cheer uniform

"The other Raven cheerleader is..." Peyton aslo stopped for a minute. "Jakayla Edwards, congratulations you are now a Raven. Here is your uniform" Peyton handed Jakayla her uniform

"We are sorry for all the otehrs that didn't make it but, we are truly greatful that you tried out. Jakayla and Haley you're first cheer practice is tonight after school in the gym okay." Brooke intructed the two girls

"Okay Brooke and thank you for the oportunity" Jakayla smiled at Brooke

"Yeah thank you so mcuh Brooke" Haley also smiled and both girl ran out of the gym together

"Isn't this great Jakayla" Haley asked

"Yeah it is Haley, So you going to the party tonight after the game?" Jakayla asked

"Yeah I am for sure. You?" Haley replied

"Yes I am, how about we go together; we can get dressed at you're house then get a cab there and back" Jakayla questioned

"Yeah, okay lets do that" Haley responded

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So school was now over and everyone was looking forward to the party tonight. Nathan and Brooke's parents where going on a romantic trip to paris after the game. The game had just started and the cheerleaders were cheering for the Ravens.

"Let's go Ravens, let's go. Let's go Raven, lets go" All the cheerleaders were chanting

Lucas came running up to Brooke. "Hey pretty thing" he smirked then ran away.

"Some one likes you" Peyton" whispered to Brooke

"Whatever Peyton, his a jackass" Brooke replied

Peyton laughed and nudged Brooke. "What Peyton, what is it?" Brooke asked

"Is he coming to your party tonight" Peyton was curious

"I don't know because everyone in the basketball is meant to be there, so I guess he is" Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Oh okay." Peyton responded

It had just turned to half time and it was now the cheerleaders time to impress the crowd.

"Come on girls, time to show them what we can do" Brooke jumped up and down

The music had started and the cheerleaders took their places. The cheer squad finished there routine and the crowd went wild.

"Thank you, thank you" Brooke was happy to get this reaction from the crowd.

The Ravens just came back out, Lucas Scott was the first to be seen. He ran up to Brooke.

"Brooke, you legs are great, you know that?" Lucas kinked his eye brow and smiled at Brooke

'He is such an ass' Brook thought o herself

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The game was finished, Brooke was in the gym alone sitting on the bench waiting came out and saw Brooke alone.

"Hey sexy" Brooke got up and began to walk out. "Wait up"

"What do you want?" Brooke was not impressed at all

"You not going to your own party?" Lucas asked

"I am but, I can be late if I wat to because Nathan will be there" Brooke replied

"So what you doing here then?" Lucas questioned

"Waiting for my BFF, like it's any of your business anyway." Brooke wlaked round Lucas and towards the gym door where she saw oeyton standing there watching

"Yeah Peyton right" Lucas smiled

"Do you not what Lucas, cut the crap, I don't like you and you can stop playing this game with me like you do with every other girl" Lucas was shocked he got called a player by the hottest girl in tree hill high. "Now if you don't mind I have a hot party to get ready for. Petyon laughed and walked out of the guym with Brooke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I am currently writing the next chapter, Lucas is flirting a bit with Brooke but, she thinks it's just a game because she has seen him flirt like that with every other girl. Keep reviweing to twll mw what you think, thaks again.**

**I also have 5 other stories you might like, these are: New Name, New Fame, New Game, Liars and Cheaters, Two Twins Spell Trouble, Disaster Strikes and Opening The Wrong Doors**


	4. Party time

**So this is the 4****th**** chapter of my story, I hope you like it; if you have any ideas just request those thanks again.**

**Party time**

Brooke was already for the party, she was wearing a red dress with red wedges, a red necklace and a red bracelet with a matching bag, and she looked gorgeous. Peyton was also ready she was wearing a purple dress with purple heels, purple necklace and a purple bracelet with a matching purse, Peyton looked beautiful. They were both ready. Both girls got into Brooke's car and drove to the party, when they arrived everyone began to cheer. Brooke parked up her car and headed into the party.

"Can I get you a drink Brooke?" Skills asked

"Ermm yeah sure" Brooke smiled

"I'll be back in 5 minutes Shorty" Skillz told Brooke before going to the kitchen

"So you wanna dance?" A guy from behind asked Brooke

"I guess it won't har..." Brooke paused as she turned around and saw the guy who asked her. "I told you earlier you can't suck me into your games. Brooke walked to the kitchen to find Skillz.

Brooke saw Skillz in the kitchen and he handed her the drink before going off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley had just arrived with Jakayla, they both looked amazing but, they couldn't outlook Brooke or Peyton. Haley has never been to a party before, so she didn't know what to wear until Jakayla hooked her up. Haley and Jakayla walked further into the party, all the boys were wolf whistling at them; they have never seen Haley or Jakayla dress like this before.

"Yo Haley, you wanna dance?" Felix asked

"Hey sexy thing, how about me and you hook up tonight?" Tim asked Jakayla

"How about you hook up with yourself then tell me about, how about never?" Jakayla laughed with Haley and they both went to the kitchen.

All the boys were huddling around the new hotties in the kitchen, Brooke got annoyed with this.

"I'm the hot one at these parties, what is everyone doing?" Brooke moaned

"It looks like the newbie's have found their places" Peyton replied

"What the bookworm and her skanky friend Jakayla?" Brooke shook her head "They are never getting more attention than me" Brooke walked over to the kitchen where the huddling was and so did Peyton.

Lucas and Nathan wanted to see what was going on so they also went over to see what was happening when Lucas bumped into Brooke.

Brooke looked up at the guy and huffed "YOU, where ever I go, there you are" Brooke slightly raised her voice to Lucas

"This is a party Brooke, your party may I had." Lucas responded "And hello to you too" Lucas put his hand out to pull Brooke up but, she declined. Brooke got up and glared, Brooke could feel an strong connection towards Lucas which she shoved off urgently. _'What is this I'm feeling'_ Brook thought to herself

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next morning; Brooke and Peyton were sleeping on the sofa at the beach house while Nathan and Lucas slept on the other sofa opposite Brooke and Peyton. Brooke got up by the noise of her cell phone ringing, she wiped her eyes and stretched; by the time Brooke went to get her phone it stopped. So Brooke went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. When Brooke walked back into the front room she noticed Lucas asleep on the sofa. Brooke walked over to Lucas and opened the bottle of water and tipped it over him.

"What the fuck?" Lucas jumped up and wiped his face

Brooke stood there and laughed.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Lucas asked a laughing Brooke

"Why are you still here Lucas?" Brooke reversed the question to Lucas

"So I crashed on your sofa, that doesn't give you the right to throw water over me Brooke" Lucas bellowed

"And you don't have the right to try and suck me into your little games or bump into me all the bloody time" Brooke throw back at Lucas

"What makes you hate me so much Brooke, you have been like this ever since I meet you?" Lucas questioned

"I hate you because you're a jackass who thinks he can get with me by playing these stupid games that every other girl falls for" At this point Peyton and Nathan both woke up at the same time.

"Morning Brooke" Peyton said

"I don't play these stupid games with you, I bump into you a couple of times and what?" Lucas and Brooke were now arguing.

"Morning sis" Nathan stood up

"You bump into me all the time; where ever I go your there" Brooke shouted

"IT WAS A BLOODY PARTY BROOKE" Lucas screamed from the top of his lungs.

"A PARTY THAT YOUR DUMP ASS SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN INVITED TOO" Brooke yelled back at Lucas

"DUMP ASS, SAYS THE ONE WHO IS FAILING MATHS" Lucas stopped for a moment and saw the look on Brooke's face. "Sorry Brooke I didn't mean it."

"Brooke what do you want to do today, we could go sho..." Brooke cut Peyton off again

"I MAY BE FAILING MATHS BUT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT NEEDS HELP ON HOW TO TREAT GIRLS" Brooke was hurt a little bit at the remark Lucas shouted at her.

"Brooke, I'm sor..." Lucas began

"I don't want to hear it, now if you don't mind I want you to leave this beach house now" Brooke pointed to the door. "Actually, I'm gonna leave because I need to get home" Brooke grabbed her things and went to her car to put her things in the boot.

Brooke forgot about Peyton so she went to go and get her but, when she got back to the beach house; Lucas was gone while Peyton and Nathan were making out on the sofa. Brook coughed to get their attention.

Peyton jumped and was shocked to see Brooke standing in the door way.

"Brooke this isn't what it looks like" Brooke turned round and walked to her car

Nathan stayed at the beach house to clean up. Peyton ran after Brooke

"Brook please don't do this, it's not like I like I lied you or anything" Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm to make her stop; Brooke shrugged Peyton's arm off of her.

"I'm tired Peyton, I wanna go home and sleep" Brooke got into her car

"Ring me later" Peyton asked

"Peyton how about you tell your boyfriend, my brother what you want to say to me then when his ass get's in he'll tell me" Brooke started the engine

"Brooke please, comes on" Peyton sighed

"Peyton I need to get home, I haven't got time for this shit, tell it to someone who gives a dame and that aint me" With saying that Brooke left the beach house.

Peyton just watched her go, without another word.

**Thank you for your review I appreciate it and your review me to keep writing. Another chapter is on its way and I am sorry this chapter is short; I was babysitting and I had to finish it quick, the next chapter will be longer. **


	5. I jumped to conclusions and I’m sorry

I know I said this chapter is going to be long but, One Tree Hill was coming on so I had to cut it short but, I hope the next chapter will be longer.

**I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry**

Brooke had just got home; she was pissed off with her best friend and brother. Brooke was meant to meet Haley and Jakayla at the mall to go cloths shopping for Haley's new wardrobe before school on Monday. Brooke's phone began to ring and Brooke looked in her bag as she opened her front door to get her cell phone. When Brooke looked at the caller ID, she answered the phone.

"Hello" Brooke said into the phone

"Hey Brooke, so you were meant to meet us 5 minutes ago with Peyton to shop for Haley's new wardrobe" Jakayla sounded confused

"I know, I'm sorry Jakayla, erm give me 10 minutes and I'll be there. I lost track of time, I'll just go and do my hair, change cloths and put some make up on then I'll be on my way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton walked back to the beach house to confront Nathan.

"I told you we should have told here when we first hooked up Nate" Peyton slumped on the sofa and looked at Nathan tiding up.

"I know that now, I'm sorry baby but, I never thought she would act like that. I know my sister she'll get over it eventually" Nathan got up and kissed Peyton again.

"So you gonna help me tidy up this place or what?" Nathan asked

"Yeah okay fine but, you need to speak to Brooke for me or at least try" Peyton pleaded

"Okay Peyt, I'll talk to my sister if you spend the day with me" Nathan kissed Peyton neck

"Okay deal" Peyton and Nathan sealed the deal with a long make out session.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes later and Brooke was in her car, she was on her way to the mall. Jakayla and Haley were waiting in Jakayla's car. Brooke pulled up in the car park beside Jakayla and Haley.

"Look who it is" Brooke smirked then looked at the girls

"Hey Brookie, Jakayla smiled "No Peyton"

"Nope, no Peyton today, she's probly with her boyfriend" Brooke replied

"She has a boyfriend, who may that be?" Jakayla asked

"Well my brother actually, she is dating Nathan" Brooke got out of her car.

"Hey B Davis" Haley got out of the Car and walked over to Brooke

"So Haley you ready, were gonna get you a whole new wardrobe, were gonna hook up girl" Jakayla got out of her car and set the alarm.

"Okay girl let's hit the mall" All three girls went to ever cloths shop in the mall; they were shopping until they drop.

3 ½ hours later all three girls were finished, Haley had a new wardrobe; Brooke brought 2 bags full of things and so did Jakayla. Jakayla was sitting in her car with Haley while Brooke was sitting in her car.

"So Haley doyou like your new wardrobe?" Brooke asked

"Yeah it's great, thanks guys" Haley responded

"You welcome honey; see you're a cheerleader now so you have to look the part. So on Monday there will be a whole new Haley walking into the school." Brooke smiled while looking at Haley

"Yep there sure will be, a whole new Haley is coming tree hill high's way" Haley laughed and so did the other two girl.

"I have to go girls, I'll see you on Monday and remember Haley a whole new you" Brooke winked at Haley and started her engine. "Don't forget cheer practice Monday after school" Brook drove off and left the girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke pulls up her drive way and see's that Nathan is home, Brooke parks behind Nathan's car and slowly paces herself up to her front door. Brooke get's out her door keys and places the key into the door. Brooke wanted to avoid her brother, so she tried running up stairs to her room.

"Brooke, not so fast. We need to talk" Nathan told Brooke

"Like hell we do" Brooke responded then moved up two steps. "I don't want to hear it Nate, you should have told me" Brooke ran up the rest of the steps and to her room slamming the door behind her.

'_Dame it, she's right we should have told her when we first hooked_ up' Was running through Nathan's head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday morning, Brooke was up early to sort out steps for her cheer squad's next routine. Brooke's cell phone wan ringing; Brooke leaned over to get it and saw Peyton's name flash over and over again. Brooke left it and carried on with the routine. Peyton left Brooke a message which said: _**Hey B Davis, I know you're pissed at me. I know I should have told you when we first hooked up but, I was scared of what you would say. Were Best friends Brooke, that must mean something because if it doesn't then that means our 10 years friendship was all for nothing. I love you like a sister Brooke. Come on just ring me back please, if you don't then I'll see you at school tomorrow. **_Peyton hung up. Brooke's phone now bleeped which meant she has an voicemail. Brooke decided to hear what Peyton had to say. After the message had finished Brooke decided to call Peyton. Peyton picked up straight away and was surprised that Brooke called.

"Hello" Peyton tried to sound serious

"Hey Peyton it's me Brooke, erm I got your voicemail so I decided to ring you and see what your skinny ass wanted" Brooke teased

"Well first of all I want you to forgive me, second of all I know I should have told you and third of all I didn't mean to hurt you Brookie, I just really like Nathan and he really liked me so he asked me out and it all went from then" Peyton explained

"P Sawyer, I know I over reacted to this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing with you and my brother but, it was kind of weird seeing you two make out and I kind of freaked a bit and i'm sorry for going off at you like that; I should have listened to you but, instead I was being too stubborn and I was a total bitch too you Peyton. I love you like a sister too, friends" Brooke apologised

"Friends" Peyton responded.

"Well I better be going now since I have to create a new routine for the squad by tomorrow. See you tomorrow" Brook told Peyton

"Okay see you tomorrow Tigger" Brooke hung up and so did Peyton.

They were just happy that they made up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke went down stairs to get a drink when she was confronted by Nathan.

"Brooke, I think we should deal with this situation we have on our hands" Nathan told Brooke

"No need Nate, you see Peyton and I made up this morning. She rang me up and left a voicemail, so I rang her back and she explained everything to me" Nathan was shocked that it all happened so fast. "So Nathan I owe you an apology because it was Peyton who didn't want to tell me the truth, you did and I just jumped to conclusions, so I apologise for being rude to you and for ran out on you last night" Brooke walked over to Nathan and hugged him tight.

"I accept your apology and its okay, I understand where your coming from because if you dating my best friend I would want you to tell me too." Nathan kissed Brooke's forehead. "Everything is okay now sis and that's how it will stay between us." Brooke looked up and Nathan and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter and I will update soon I promise. When you write the reviews you inspire me always.


	6. The word Bitch gets you into fights

I know I said this chapter is going to be long but, One Tree Hill was coming on so I had to cut it short but, I hope the next chapter will be longer.

I want to thank **sobreyra274 **for her amazing reviews. Thank you again.

**The word Bitch gets you into fights**

It was now Monday morning and Brooke had finished the routine last night, she was up and dressed. Nathan was down stairs making breakfast for Brooke and himself. There parent's were due to be home in the evening. Booke grabbed her bag and ran down stairs to the kitchen where Nathan was.

"Nate, mom and dad are back tonight; did you tidy up the beach house?" Brooke asked

"Yes we did" Nathan replied

"Okay everything single bit... wiat what do you mean we?" brooke was confused because luvas wasn't there when she came back

"Peyton and I, we cleaned the beach house and yes we clean every single bit expecially the bedrrom" Nathan winked at Brooke who thought it wasn't funny

"Nathan that isn't funny, I am just getting used to you two dating, don't make it harder" Brooke grabbed a piece of toast from Nathan's plate. "Thanks Nate, I'll see you at school"

"Why you going so early, we don't have to leave for another 10 minutes Brookie?" Nate asked

"Well I need to go and pick Haley up from her house, then I'm going to school." Brooke replied Brooke as she munched on her toast

"Oh okay and thanks for reminding me I have to go and pick up my girlfriend Peyton before school because we are hooking up tonight" Nathan grabbed his car keys and a piece of toast before leaving after Brooke

"You're not funny Nate" Brooke jumped in her car and started the engine, she was off to Haley's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was parked on the side walk and decided to go and get Haley instead of just waiting for her in the car. Brooke walked up to the door an knocked twice. Brooke was surprised when she saw Lucas answer the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Brooke Davis at my door" Lucas teased. "What you doing here?"

"I came to give Haley a lift for school, she rang me last night to pick her up." Brooke replied

"Haley, Brooke is here to pick you up" Lucas shouted inside

"Okay i'm coming" Haley yelled back

"So Brooke, can i have a lift. My car is in the garge?" Lucas smirked

"No you can't you're sorry ass can walk to school" Brooke responded "Maybe it will help with your excercise's for basketball, you need it" Brooke laughed

"Hey Brooke, i'm ready" haley walked out of the house and smiled at both Lucas and Brooke

"Come on Hales we better get going before where late" Brooke walked of the porch and to her car; haley followed.

Lucas watched Brooke until she was out of sight. _'My god she is cute'_ Lucas thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was waiting for Peyton outside her house. BEEP BEEP.

"I'm coming Nate, i'll be 2 seconds" Peyton called out

"Okay but, hurry up or we'll be late" Nate called back

5 minutes later Peyton came out her house, she was skipping to nathan's car.

"What you so happy about Peyton" Nathan asked

"Well i m in love with you, I have my best friend back and we don't have to hide our relationship anymore" Peyton responded

"Yeah i guess we can be happy now" Nathan started the engine and drove towards the school, however peyton did'nt realise that nathan did'nt say i love you back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brook was coming into the school gate, she parked up in her normal space. Haley got out and so did Brooke.

"So haley, you ready for your first practice after school?" Brooke questioned Haley

"Yeah i am actually, i am also excited" Haley smiled

"Good" Brooke winked at Haley and left for her locker. "See you in class"

Brooke walked to her locker where she saw Peyton and Nathan making out next to Peyton's locker which was besides Brooke's. Brooke's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww, you gotta be kidding me" Peyton and Nathan stopped and looked at Brooke

"Hey Brooke" Peyton smiled

"Don't you hey Brooke me missy, what is the matter with you two? I just had breakfast for crying out loud and now i feel sick. Thanks alot" Brooke replied

"I'm sorry Brooke, i forgot we were at the locker's" Nathan told Brooke

"It's okay, seriously i am okay with you and Peyton dating but, what i'm not okay with is you two making out next to my locker." Brooke assured the two.

"Okay i'll make sure it won't happen again" Peyton exclaimed.

"Thanks P Sawyer" Brooke nudged Peyton and smiled. "So you going to class or what?"

"Yeah we'll be with you in like 2 secs" Peyton replied

"Okay then i'll see you two in class" Brooke walked off and didn't look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was sitting in her normal seat waiting for the class to start, Peyton and Nathan came in last holding hands and laughing. They both sat in their normal seats and the the class started.

"Morning class, we have a special class today, we are going to write a essay each about your whole time at Tree Hill High." The teacher told everyone

"Wow, very intresting" Lucas said sarcastically

"First where going to start the class with a little push" The teacher walked around the class. "Where going to decribe every person in the class before we start."

"What do you mean decribe?" Brooke asked

"Well Miss Davis, i'm going to go round the class and pick out names and when i do, someone has to decribe that person in one word." The teacher replied

"Okay." Brooke

"Right let's start, Haley describe Nathan in one word" Mr Jenkins told Haley

"Okay, how about Cute" Haley looked at Nathan and winked at him

Nathan looked back at Haley and smiled

The whole class was slient. Peyton looked furious.

"Peyton describe Haley in one word?" Mr Jenkins sat in his seat

"Wanna be" Peyton turned her head to Haley and smirked. Haley looked back at Peyton with a disgusted look on her face.

"you retard thats two words"Haley replied before turning around leaving Peyton feeling embarrassed and people giggling at her. Haley then turned to Jakayla and they high-fived eachother.

"Damn, there's alot of tension up in here" Felix slowly said

"Right, let's move on to Brooke and Lucas" Mr Jenkins stood up and looked at the two smirking in the front of him.

"Brooke decribe Lucas in one word" Mr Jenkins walked from behind his desk.

"Okay" Brooke looked at Lucas beside her. "Jackass" Brooke kinked the eye brow looked back at the teacher.

"What about you Lucas, describe Brooke in one word" The whole class was waiting for Lucas retaliation.

Lucas raised his left eye brow. "Obnoxious" The whole class went deadly silence.

Brooke was amazed at the comment Lucas just threw at her.

"Well. Guess that's the end of the game. Let's get to the essay's shall we" Mr Jenkins suddenly said to relieve all the tension between Lucas and Brooke who were having a staring match.

"Ass"

"Perky"

"Git"

"Annoying"

"Bastard" Brooke screamed while standing up, her hair was everywhere making her look mad while Lucas sat there with smugness and amusement on his face.

"Now now Brooke, Lucas calm down. No more banter you hear me" Mr Jenkins cautiously said, as he was backing away from an angry looking Brooke.

All was quiet in the classroom, everyone except from Lucas was fearing lucas's retort and the explosion that would killed them all; Brooke Davis's fury.

Lucas lifted his eyebrow before saying the worse word you could say to a girl when shes angry.

"Bitch" Lucas pronounced slowly so everyone could hear.

Upon hearing this Brooke pounced out of the seat and rugby tackled Lucas to the ground.

"What the fuc....... Ow that hurts. Brooke geffof, ya maniac." Lucas said as he put his hands up to try and defend himself from Brookes punches, meanwhile most of the people in the class stood back and watched, they knew when Brooke was angry and you tried to stop her from doing whatever she wants to do, well put it this way; you might want to go find a good place for you to be buried and start digging you grave.

On the other side of the class Haley and Jakayla was standing there excitingly cheering Brooke on.

"Hey Hales you got to get this shit on video record" Jakayla shouted over Brooke's ear splitting screams.

"Already on it" Haley said while she taped Brucas's smack down. Jakayla turned to look at Haley with and amazed look on her face.

"Wait Haley, isn't that guy getting beating up, Lucas your kind of brother" Jakayla said

"Oh my god Jakayla 5 years of friendship and you know notice i have a brother nice revelation" Haley said with a pout.

"No what I meant he is kind of your brother and hsi getting his ass kicked by . Wouldn't you want to help your brother?" Jakayla asked with a disbelieving expression on her face.

"First of all he deserves it: he couldn't let her comment just slide and not call her a bitch which was the dumbest thing alive by the way. Second of all: it's not my fault he got himself into smack down mania. And third of all: I will help him I'll help the ambulance and the doctors' cleanup the blood wounds on his face." Haley said while taping the match.

Nathan started to move in to pull Brooke off of a pissed of Lucas.

No one saw Mr Jenkins leave so when he came back into the room with the principal everyone immediately went back to their seats except from Brooke in Nathan's arms and a tired Lucas sitting on the floor, and Haley and Jakayla hadn't noticed the sudden silence in the room they were facing the wall once Nathan pulled Brooke off Lucas they lost interest and were placing bets, none of them noticed the principal standing behind them.

"Ok so I bet you 60 bills that Brooke and Luke will be together by either the week end or the next month, what I know my brother" Haley said with confidence still not noticing the class, teacher and principal.

"Game on 60 bills it is but I think it'd be in this month or in the next two weeks" Jakayla clarified and they did their handshake to seal the deal.

"And I bet 50 bills as you say that if you don't get in your seats right now you have detention for the next week." The principal whispered but everyone heard. Haley scoffed and didn't look at the guy before replying.

"Yeah ok whatever get lost loser" Haley also whispered and went back to talking to Jakayla before the principal behind her tapped her this time.

"Look you idiot if you don't go away I'm gonna kick you're as......." Haley said rolling up her sleeves but when she turned around the principal was standing there looking at her and Jakayla.

"Ay what's up sir" Haley said with a uncomfortable smile as she tugged on jakayla's jumped furiously to get her attention.

"What you need help to kick someone's as....OH MY GOD IT'S THE PRINCIPAL" Jakayla screamed and everyone laughed while the principal sent daggers at the two girls in front of him.

"Detention. One week.3:00o' school. Monday to Friday. Seats now" The principal said his voice dangerously low.

"Yeah see sir me and Jakayla are meant to be going shopping after school next week after school on Mon.........." Haley said but was cut off by a furious principal.

"NOW" The principal roared

"Ok never mind we'll go another time" Haley and Jakayla muttered as they sprinted to the seats in fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter and I will update soon I promise. When you write the reviews you inspire me always.


	7. Our True Feelings

**I know I said this chapter is going to be long but, One Tree Hill was coming on so I had to cut it short but, I hope the next chapter will be longer. **

**I want to thank ****sobreyra274****for her amazing reviews. Thank you again.**

**Our True Feelings **

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Jakayla, Nathan and Peyton were in detention. They had to sit apart and in silence. There was no teacher for the first 10 minutes of detention.

"This is all Mr Jenkins fault, if he didn't decided to play that stupid game then none of this would have happened" Jakayla murmured

"No actually if Brooke didn't carry on calling me a bastard then we wouldn't be here" Lucas spoke up

"Oh so now it's my fault were in detention?" Brooke replied to Lucas's comment

"Yes!" Lucas stated, as Brooke swore at him.

"No B Davis it isn't your fault it's Haley's" Peyton turned and smirked at Haley

"Bitch please it was all of us" Haley grunted as she went over to sit next to Jakayla

"No guys it's no one's fault were in detention" Nathan told everyone "Okay there were fights in that class but it was all of us"

"Uh, can you tell me when Jakayla and I started screaming at each other and pulling each other's hair, Nate because I can't remember?" Haley scoffed

"Naive idiot brother of mine" Brooke mumbled under her breathe.

"What was that Brooke" Lucas asked

"I want to know now why you kept following me around, I want to know why you kept bumping into me on purpose and I want to know why you called me a bitch" Brooke looked at Lucas and waited for his answer

"Brooke, I-I" Lucas stopped to think for a minute, he didn't know whether or not to tell Brooke the truth then he just blurted it out. "Fine, I like you Brooke Davis and I mean really really like you, when I kept following you I wanted you to notice me, when I kept bumping into you I thought you might feel something towards me and when I called you a bitch in class it was because I was angry at you for calling me a bastard and for not noticing me all this time" Lucas breathed out, it was out of breath.

Brooke was speechless she didn't know what to say or do. Brooke looked at Peyton who looked back at Brooke. Then the bell rang signalizing detention over. Lucas was the first one out of the room

"Lucas wait up, you can't just do that. Lucas wait" Brooke called out while running after him

Lucas finally stopped at his car; he turned to look at Brooke

"What Brooke? What do you want? Should I embarrass myself in front of everyone again? Did that make you happy?" Lucas questioned Brooke.

"Lucas I don't know what to say or do. Lucas I-I" Brooke stopped and was out of words

"I got to go Brooke, I'll see you around" Lucas got into his car and drove off. Brooke just watched him and then walked to her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was at home sitting on her bed thinking about detention and what Lucas had said and meant. She didn't know what to do. Brooke picked up her phone and was contemplating whether to ring Lucas or not. Now Brooke was pacing up and down her room, then suddenly Brooke jumped in surprise when her phone rang; she looked at the caller Id and saw Haley's number flashing.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" Brooke asked Haley down the phone

"Hi Brooke" Lucas started "It's Lucas, Haley is eating her dinner and I'm borrowing her phone"

"Oh hey Luke, about earlier, you didn't mean any of it right?" Brooke wanted to make sure

"Brooke I do like you but, I..." Lucas was cut off by Brooke.

"You what Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Like I said before Brooke I do like you" Lucas stated the same answer as before

"So no one of it was true except for liking me, okay thanks Lucas. Thank you for talking bullshit in front of everyone in detention and thank you for making me run after you" Brooke was furious; she never thought Lucas would embarrass her like that.

"No Brooke, wait I-I" Lucas was cut off by Brooke hanging up on him.

Brooke lied on her bed and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9:00am and school had just started. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Jakayla were walking down the corridor to physic's. Brooke had told Peyton about the whole scenario with Lucas that she had last night. Brooke was still angry with Lucas for what he did. The first bell rang and Lucas had just walked into the room; he wanted to talk to Brooke so he left a message on her desk as he walked pass. It read:

_Brooke, I'm sorry about last night, I was all confused and I didn't know what to say or do; so when I said I just liked you I lied, I think you are the most prettiest girl I have ever met and I would love it if we became a couple. Before I rang you I knew exactly what to say until I heard your beautiful voice then I froze. Brooke Penelope Davis will you please forgive me and can we start all over again, I want you and I will do anything to get you. Love Lucas Eugene Scott xxx_

_P.S. After class look in your locker._

Brooke smiled when she read the last line of Lucas's letter; she turned round and looked at Lucas who was writing in his text book. Brooke finally knew Lucas's true feelings.

Class was now over and Brooke rushed to her locker to see what Lucas had done to it. When Brooke opened her locker she was amazed. Lucas had officially pimped her locker. Brooke loved it.

"So what do you think?" Lucas asked Brooke sneaking up behind her

"I think that you done an awesome job on my locker and I am happy with it so thank you Luke" Brooke responded.

"You're welcome pretty girl" Lucas kissed Brooke on her cheek "What about the letter? You got a reply?"

"Maybe and if I have I'll let you know" Brooke said mysteriously as she shut her locker and walked off.

Peyton and Brooke walked pass Lucas's locker, Brooke pulled her letter from her pocket and posted it into his locker then turned to look at him; she kinked her eye brow then carried on walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas ran to his locker as soon as Brooke was out of sight. He saw a pink piece of paper and opened it immediately. Lucas stood by his locker while reading Brooke's letter.

_Luke, I properly over reacted last night and I am sorry for putting the phone down on you, I was angry at myself and I was slightly angry at you for showing your feelings toward me because I feel the same way; I think ever since I first met you I liked you but, I was too stubborn to show it or believe in it. Everyone thinks of you as an ass and so did I, I can now officially say that I was wrong and I apologise for yesterday in class. Before you rang last night I had the phone in my hands and I was contemplating whether to ring you or not so when I saw Haley's name flash and I answered I felt disappointed because you didn't ring me or text me but, when I heard your voice I felt butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't move or say anything at first but, I finally got it out and as for your question Lucas Eugene Scott I do forgive you and yes we can start over again but, I will have to think about us being a couple dough. Love Brooke xxx_

_P.S. Don't break my heart_

Lucas folded the letter again and put it into his back pocket, he was glad to finally see Brooke's true feelings that she has been hiding. Lucas's face grew a smile and he went to his next class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was sitting at her desk talking to Peyton next to her when Lucas entered the class. He looked at Brooke then walked pass her to his seat. Brooke looked up and saw Lucas; she kinked her eye brow at him then carried on talking to Peyton. Haley and Jakayla were watching Brooke and Lucas closely because they still had a bet and they both wanted to win.

"Aye Luke, what's the deal with you and Brooke?" Haley asked

"Erm I don't know at the moment Hales, we haven't really spoken since last night" Lucas responded

"When you do know, holler at me" Haley turned back round and started another conversation with Jakayla

10 minutes into the lesson and the teacher finally turns up. She walked into the class and put her things down onto her desk.

"Morning class, I'm sorry I'm late" The class begins to settle down; Brooke looks at Lucas again then turns to face the teacher.

"Morning Mrs Wilson" The whole class says

"So this morning we are going to get into groups where you are and create a poster" Mrs Wilson explained

Jakayla put up her hand "What is the poster about?"

"Everything we have learned so far" Mrs Wilson replied

Jakayla nodded.

"Okay so get into groups" Mrs Wilson told her class "Brooke, would you give a piece of paper to every group please?"

"Yeah sure" Brooke stood up and strolled to the desk at the front and grabs the paper before handing them out.

Brooke went to Lucas's table next, Lucas put his hand out and Brooke placed the paper in his hand. "Thank you Pretty girl" Brooke smiled "Your welcome" Brooke walked pass Lucas's table and went back to hers.

"So you and Lucas going to hook up at some point or you just gonna be stubborn and try to convince yourself that you don't have feelings for him?" Peyton questioned

"What are you talking about Peyton?" Brooke answered

"You and Lucas" Peyton replied

"What about Lucas and me?" Brooke whispered

"You two have feelings for each other and you won't admit it" Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled

"Ni we do not, there is no connection between the two of us, thank you very much" Brooke put her bag on the floor and began doing her work

"Yeah right, Lucas does have feelings for you Brooke. He gave you a letter earlier and you wrote him a reply because I saw you put it into his locker before class. So yes Brooke you and Lucas do have feelings for each other" Peyton was confused "Why are you trying so hard not to have feelings for him Brooke?"

Brooke was silent for a moment "Can we just get on with our work please?"

"No we cannot, Brooke I want to know why you tow are denying your feelings for each other and I want to know now" Peyton was curious

Brooke took out her book and began to write on the paper "Peyton please, just let it go"

Peyton took the paper from Brooke and waited for her answer "Brooke why is it so hard for you to give Lucas a chance?"

"BECAUSE, I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT, I DON'T WANT MY HEART TO BREAK BECAUSE I KNOW HOW THAT FEELS Peyton." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Brooke and Peyton. "SO THANK YOU Peyton, THANKS ALOT; YOUR A GOOD FRIEND NOT" Brooke had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe that Peyton would push her so far.

"Brooke I-I" Peyton felt really guilty

"Save your breath, I don't want to hear it. All I want to do is my work" Brooke told Peyton.

Everyone got back to what they were doing. The class was nearly over, Brooke and Peyton didn't speak throughout the rest of the class. Finally the bell rang that signalled lunch time. Brooke grabbed her bag and ran out of the class towards the quad. She had to get out of the building before she suffocated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was sitting on the bench in the quad when Lucas approached her.

"Hey Brooke, may I?" Lucas asked

"It's a free country Lucas" Brooke replied

Lucas sat down next to Brooke. They sat there in silent for at least 5 minutes before Brooke broke the silence.

"What do you want Luke?" Brooke turned to face Lucas

"I heard what happened in class and I thought I'd come and see if you were okay" Lucas responded

"I think everyone heard what happened in class" Brooke looked down to the floor "So did you mean what you said?"

"What do you mean Brooke?" Lucas was playing dumb

"You know what I mean Luke; I mean what you said in your letter?" Brooke explained

"Yes I did and I'm going to show you" Lucas answered back

"Yeah and how are you going to do that?" Brooke smiled

"Like this" Lucas smiled back

"What do you mea...?" Brooke was cut off with Lucas's lips

Lucas pulled back and Brooke was livid, she didn't know what to do next.

"How was that Brooke?" Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Lucas

"Wow" Brooke finally got out

Lucas smiled at Brooke and kissed her again. There kiss was simple one minute then the next minute they start to get passionate.

"Slow down Luke" Brooke pulled away

"Yeah I should huh?" Lucas laughed

Lucas stood up and grabbed Brooke's hand.

"So pretty girl, where do we go from here?" Lucas asked

"Well I guess we could try a relationship but, we have to make sure we take it slow okay Luke?" Brooke responded

"Okay Brooke" Lucas kissed Brooke again and Brooke kissed Lucas back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter and I will update soon I promise. When you write the reviews you inspire me always.**


	8. You spent all your time with Nathan

**Thank you everyone for your reviews but I want to thank ****sobreyra274****for her amazing reviews. Thank you again.**

**You spent all your time with Nathan **

Peyton was by her locker when Nathan approached her. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"So have you talked to my sister since lesson?" Nathan asked

"Nope I can't really find her to tell you the truth" Peyton was stacking her books up in her looking. "But, I really never meant to push so much. She has never told me about her heartbreak so I didn't know Nate and now she properly hates me" Peyton carried on.

"She doesn't hate you Peyton, how can she?" Nathan kissed Peyton neck again

"I guess your right maybe I am blowing this all out of proportion or something" Peyton responded

"So go and find her Peyt, go and talk to Brooke" Peyton was checking her hair and makeup in the mirror attached to her locker door. "And you look fantastic so go now" Nathan playfully slapped Peyton arse before she left to look for Brooke.

Nathan shut Peyton's locker for her then walked over to his own locker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was walking out of the cafeteria with Haley and Jakayla when she spotted Lucas at their normal table waiting for her, Brooke had a smile on her face until she saw Peyton then her smiled turned into a frown. Brooke took one look at Peyton and detoured to the table at the far end of the quad. Peyton ran after Brooke but, Brooke didn't want to know, she had embarrassed her in front of the whole class and now she couldn't forgive Peyton for that.

"Brooke wait up, don't do this Brooke. I am so sorry for hurting you or showing you up. I didn't know anything about your heart break Brooke" Peyton tried to explain herself

Brooke stopped in her tracks and turned to face Peyton "And why did you not know anything about my heartbreak Peyton?" Brooke asked

Peyton stood there completely confused then tried to answer the question "Maybe you didn't tell me or something, I don't know" Peyton replied

"That's right you don't know and you don't because you were too busy with your boy friend the boy friend I didn't know about until the beginning of this semester Peyton and it was my brother all that time. I tried so many times to tell you but, I gave up in the end because you didn't have time for me anymore and now you embarrass me in front of the whole class, thank you Peyton, thanks a lot." Brooke then carried on walking and Peyton still followed her.

"Brooke I am truly sorry. I really am. I didn't know I was doing that to you and I never meant to either. Nathan an I wanted to tell you about us but, I was scared of what you would do" Peyton told Brooke

"Do you know what I've lost my appetite? I'm not hungry anymore. Save it Peyton I'm tired and I'm fed up with all this drama" Brooke sat down at the table and just stared into space.

Peyton then saw Nathan and instead of sitting down next to Brooke she ran over to Nathan and jumped in his arms with Brooke watching them.

"So how did it go with Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Not well, she was telling me how we cut her out all the while we were dating and how I never gave her time so she could never tell me about all her heartbreak or you either. Nathan I feel really bad at what I have done. What am I to do Nate?" Peyton was looking at Nathan for him to tell her

"Okay well first I could talk to her at home and then maybe she'll ring you tonight or she might be on MSN later so talk to her then" Nathan suggested

"Okay well could you talk to her for me and I will see if she's on MSN later babe?" Peyton tiptoed and kissed Nathan on the lips before running back to the building when the bell signalled end of lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the end of school and Brooke was at the school car park waiting for Lucas to meet her. Lucas had promised to kiss Brooke good bye. Lucas came running over to Brooke 10 minutes after school had finished.

"No cheer practice today gorgeous?" Lucas asked

"Nope not today I called it off because I feel a bit ill" Brooke replied

"Aww I was looking forward to see my sexy girlfriend in her cheer outfit" Lucas laughed and Brooke play smacked him slightly on his shoulder

"Well maybe tomorrow after the game baby" Lucas smirked and kissed Brooke softly on the lips. When Brooke opened her eyes she could see Peyton and Nathan just walking out of the building, Peyton spotted Brooke. She kissed Nathan goodbye and ran for Brooke's car calling her name.

"BROOKE, BROOKE" Peyton shouted but Brooke carried on out the school car park and home.

Peyton looked back at Nathan and shrugged the she shouted over "Talk to her and I'll see if she's on MSN later" Nathan nodded and Peyton got into her car and off home she went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hour and 30 minutes later Brooke had heard the front door open and shut within 30 seconds _'Nathan's home'_ she thought to herself. Brooke had been home for 1 hour and 15 minutes, she was upstairs in her room quietly. She had done her homework already and decided to go on computer for a little while. Brooke heard Nathan's voice shouting down stairs

"Mom, Daniel, Brooke" Nathan was shouting out for their names. Brooke could hear him but, decided not to speak. Brooke's dad was at a business meeting and Deb was out shopping so it was just Brooke and Nathan in the house at the moment. Nathan paced to the stairs and began walking up them he shouted again "Mom, Daniel, Brooke" Nathan called out again. Nathan could hear some giggles coming from Brooke's and knew Brooke was in her room. Nathan slowly walked down the corridor to Brooke's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away Nathan" Brooke yelled at her door

"Brooke come on, let me in sis" Nathan protested me Brooke

"No I won't because I know what this is about and I don't want to hear it" Brooke sat up on her bed and waited patiently until Nathan left her door

"Brooke I am not leaving here until you let me in and hear me out" Nathan shouted so Brooke could hear him.

"Whatever Nate. Fine" Brooke grabbed her laptop and watched a few more clips of 90210.

It had been 20 minutes and Nathan was still knocking on Brooke's door. Brooke was getting really frustrated now so she jumped off of her bed and answered her bedroom door.

"What Nathan, what could you possibly want?" Brooke asked angry

"I need to talk to you about Peyton, you know here she is your best friend" Nathan replied

"Yeah I know who she is and if she was my best friend then she wouldn't keep secrets from me and she would be able to make time for me and spend time with me but, no not Peyton she would rather be by your bloody side so if you don't mind I am a bit busy" Brooke went to shut the door but Nathan stopped her.

"I know all that because she told me but, we are both sorry and she feels really bad for it Brooke" Nathan explained

"Nathan listen here okay. I needed my best friend the most when my mum died and she never had the time because she was always with you, when my heart got shattered into billion pieces I needed her as well and where was she then, oh yeah she was with you when she said she was going away for the weekend. She did go away with you, I needed her and she was nowhere to be found so no Nathan I don't give a dame if she feels bad because she should the stupid bitch that I have put up for all this time. I pretended that none of this happened because I love Peyton as a sister but, she let me down Nathan" Brooke cried

"Okay Brookie. Peyton didn't know you needed her dough Brooke so give her that much" Nathan told a crying Brooke

"But, she did know Nate. I told her I needed to speak to her because it was urgent but, she waved me off and said we could talk when she got back but, by then I got over it by myself as I had to" Brooke slammed the door in Nathan's face and cried into her pillow.

Brooke went back onto her computer 30 minutes later and signed in MSN. As soon as Brooke had signed in Peyton IM her straight away.

BlondBarbiie: I'm sorry

Brooke hesitated and just started at the message Peyton had sent her.

BlondBarbiie: I know your there Brooke because your still signed on. Please write something.

Brooke was ignoring Peyton and she didn't want to write back well at least that's what she thought until she found herself replying

CheeryCherry: What do you want Peyton?

BlondBarbiie: I want you to forgive me, I want us to be friends again like before

CheeryCherry: Peyton I don't know how to answer that question because I don't know what to do

BlondBarbiie: Just say yes and everything will be okay Brookie

CheeryCherry: Peyton I don't know. 30 minutes ago I just had an argument with Nathan and guess who it was about?

BlondBarbiie: Me and if it was I'm sorry for that as well I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant for me asking about your feelings to you hating me well at least not for this long. Brooke were BFF's and they should stick together

CheeryCherry: I know where BFF's and that's why this has happened

BlondBarbiie: What do you mean by that Brooke?

CheeryCherry: I mean our friendship ended when you knocked me out of your life for my brother so now I hope you to be happy together

BlondBarbiie: No wait a minute what do you mean our friendship was over when I knocked you out of my life Brooke you're like a sister to me

CheeryCherry: Whatever Peyton all I know if that you pushed me out and never had any time for me because you spent it all with Nathan and now I guess Karma catches up with you after all.

_**Flash back**_

_Brooke had been going out with Kyle for 6 months now and she was madly in love with him and she thought he was in love with her too as he kept telling her that he was. Brooke and Kyle first met in English. Peyton and Brooke were BFF's then too. Peyton and Nathan had been going out with each other for a year now. Brooke spent some of her time with Kyle but, she always made time for Peyton since she thought Peyton was single at this time. On the Wednesday Kyle asked Brooke out to dinner but, she cancelled to spend time with Peyton to find out that Peyton had cancelled on her instead Brooke wanted to know why so when she ran Peyton, Peyton's phone was off. _

_The next day at school Brooke pulled Peyton up about the night before._

"_Hey P Sawyer, so what happened last night? You cancelled on me and never told me why" Brooke asked curious to know_

_I'm sorry B Davis my dad was back for the weekend and he arrived really early so I said that I would spend time with him" Brooke knew Peyton was lying but, she wasn't sure so she brought what Peyton had said._

"_Okay fine, how about on the weekend then?" Brooke asked _

"_Erm yeah maybe" Peyton replied "I'm sorry Brooke but, I have to go before I'm late for class" Peyton speed off and Brooke walked to her locker._

_Brooke was standing at her locker wondering what Peyton was hiding that was so bad she couldn't tell her. Kyle snuck up behind Brooke and placed his hands around her waist. He kissed her neck and smiled into her shirt_

"_You smell nice gorgeous" Brooke turned around and faced Kyle _

"_I do don't I babe" Brooke was glowing with the comment her boyfriend just gave her_

"_And you smell like perfume Kyle" Brooke pulled away from him "Where the hell have you been Kyle?" Brooke asked unsure whether to believe him or not_

"_Nowhere babe I promise. It was my little sister we were joking around this morning and she squirted some on me before I left for school so I didn't have enough time to spray my stuff on me again" Brooke looked at Kyle with her serious face "I swear" Kyle held up his hands_

"_Okay I believe you babe" Brooke leaned in and kissed Kyle softly on his lips_

"_You're the only one for me Brooke and I love you, I would never hurt you." Kyle whispered into Brooke's ear before kissing her again. _

"_I know and I'm sorry honey. Kyle I have to go to class or I'll be late so I'll see you later" Kyle kissed Brooke then Brooke walked away. _

_It was now lunch time and Brooke was looking everywhere for Kyle since he asked her to_ _meet him at his locker but, when Brooke showed he wasn't there. She waited 10 minutes_ _before she went to look for him. Brooke walked pass the girls toilets and needed to stop for_ _a minute before carrying on. Brooke heard funny noises when she was looking at herself in_ _the mirror. 'OMG there not... what I think there doing, they are' Brooke thought to herself._ _Brooke looked really shocked even dough she had done the same thing with Kyle then_ _Brooke stopped when she heard a familiar voice start to moan in a pleasurable tone. Brooke_ _knew that tone because she knew the guy._

"_Kyle, is that you" Brooke knocked on the door and got no reply_

"_Go away can't you see I'm using the bloody toilet" A blond headed girl shouted_

"_Kyle if you are in there then get the fuck out here right now before I do some real damage"_ _Brooke's voice was slightly increasing_

"_I told you bitch I'm the only one in these fucking toilet except from you so now fuck off and_ _leave me in piece" The girl yelled again_

"_Fine whatever you say bitch" Brooke grabbed her bag and waited outside the toilets until_ _the two people came out the toilet._

_It had been 15 minutes since Brooke had a verbal fight with the blond girl behind the white_ _door. Then she heard to voices laughing and knew it was Kyle straight away. Kyle walked_ _out of the toilet first before the girl. When Kyle walked out he saw Brooke and walked over to her with a smile on his face like he was happy to see her. BOW. Brooke punched Kyle in the face and the girl just walked off before Brooke could get her_

"_What was that for Brooke?" Kyle asked while holding his eye_

"_That was for cheating on me and this is for breaking my heart you two-timing little shit head who has the biggest ego ever. I should have known from this morning with the perfume. She's on my squad you idiot" Brooke screamed_

"_Brooke I can explain" Kyle paced over to Brooke "Please let me explain"_

"_You stay the fuck away from me okay" Brooke ran down the corridor and to find Peyton because she needed her best friend right about now._

_Brooke looked everywhere but, she couldn't find Peyton or her brother so she asked tim instead._

"_Aye Tim where's Nathan or Peyton?" Brooke had tears streaming down her face_

"_You just missed them actually Brooke they both went to the cafe for lunch today, they said they were waiting for you but, they were hungry so they took off" Tim filled Brooke in_

"_Oh okay" Brooke saw Kyle walking towards the so she detoured and ran towards her car. Brooke knew Kyle was faster than her but she still kept running. Kyle got to Brooke's care first but, Brooke still jumped in like she didn't notice Kyle. Brooke put the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine was pumping and Brooke was slowly putting her phone down on the peddle. The car was moving slowly and Brooke was still crying looking at her former boyfriend standing in front of her car._

"_Get out of the way Kyle or I'll run you over and I am not joking either" Brooke told kylw with oure pain in her eyes_

"_Yeah right you wouldn't run me over Brooke because you're in love with me still" Kyle smirked while replying_

_Brooke slowly put her foot down again and the car moved forward slowly "Kyle you better move out of the way because Brooke is really angry for some reason and if you don't move then she will run you over" Jakayla shouted when she saw the whole commotion_

"_She won't run me over trust me Jakayla, she loves me too much to hurt me" Kyle kept his eyes on Brooke and she kept her eyes on him_

"_IF YOU DON'T MOVE TEH FUCK OUT OF MY WAY I WILL RUN YOU OVER AND I'LL REVERSE AND DO IT AGAIN" Brooke warned Kyle again_

_Kyle turned around and walked a little further and was still in the way of Brooke leaving_

"_I am not moving until you listen to me Brooke." Kyle told Brooke_

_Brooke was furious at this point and put her foot down fully and the car sped off in Kyles direction, the car was inches away from him and he was just standing there. Brooke wasn't going to stop the car so when the car was about to hit Kyle he dived out of the way, Brooke speed her car around and drove back to Kyle. She looked at him in his dark brown eyes._

"_I told you I'd run you the fuck over if you didn't move out of my way Kyle so I guess I proved I don't love you as much as I thought I did huh? Guess what you waste of space I hate you now and always will" Brooke smiled then winked at Kyle before heading home. 'I can't believe Peyton and Nathan done that to me' Brooke thought all the way home._

_**End of Flashback**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter and I will update soon I promise. When you write the reviews you inspire me always.**


	9. Saying Slut equals Slap

Sorry this Chapter is short but, I was kind of busy. There's another chapter coming soon.

It was Friday morning and Brooke was in her car on her way to school. It was game night, Brooke was happy because she would see Lucas play since they have been dating but, then again she was mad because she had to work with Peyton. Brooke come up to the school gate and stopped for a minute, she knew that Peyton would be waiting for her but; she had to go in so she started her car back up and drove into the school gates. Brooke parked her car in her normal place and got out. When Brooke locked her car she looked up and saw Peyton with Nathan waiting for her on the wall. Lucas came up behind Brooke and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas greeted Brooke

"Hey Broody" Brooke replied

"So you were meant to ring me last night but, you never did" Lucas told Brooke

"Oh I'm sorry Luke, I had a lot of things to do and Peyton was bugging me" Brooke defended herself

"Well that's okay, how about we hang out tomorrow?" Lucas suggested

"Yeah okay, just me and you" Brooke nodded then kissed Lucas

"Okay so that's sorted" Lucas smiled

"Luke I have to go but, I'll see you at lunch okay" Brooke kissed Lucas then left for the school doors

"Okay see you at lunch" Brooke turned round and nodded at Lucas

Peyton jumped of the wall and walked in Brooke's direction.

"Hey B Davis" Peyton meet Brooke

"What do you want now Peyton?" Brooke asked

"I told you last night, I want your forgiveness" Peyton stopped in front of Brooke

"And I told you last night that our friendship is over Peyton, I can't be left out anymore okay. You can't keep leaving me out" Brooke told Peyton

"I know and I haven't left you out since you found out about Nathan and I" Peyton responded

"Actually yes you did Peyton the weekend after I found out and we became friends again, I asked you to come to the mall with me and you said yes until the that day and you bailed on me" Brooke corrected Peyton

"Brooke but I-I" Peyton started but, got cut off

"You what huh Peyt? You know when I was with kyle for 6 months not once I left you out; when Kyle asked me out for dinner I bailed on him because I felt guilty to leave you out because I thought you were single, then we made plans and you bailed on me so I felt guilty about bailing on my boyfriend. The next day Peyton you told me that your dad came back so that's why you bailed but, you lied Peyton; you were with Nathan. Peyton I now understand why you bailed on me, all the lies you told me when you were with Nathan every time." Brooke explained

"Brooke who's Kyle?" Peyton asked

"OMG Peyton, he was my boyfriend and if you paid any attention, I was in love with him until all the heart break came" Brooke couldn't believe Peyton didn't know who Kyle was "You even met him"

"What do you mean heart break?" Peyton questioned

"I MEAN HE SCREWED ME OVER WITH ONE OF MY CHEERLEADERS PEYTON. I MEAN IF WE WERE BESTFRIENDS THEN YOU WOULD AHVE KNOWN THAT AND I MEAN YOU MET HIM BUT, YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH NATHAN TO COME AND HANG WITH US" Brooke screamed from the top of her lungs. "I can't believe you Peyton. Our friendship is officially over" Brooke circled around Peyton and went to her locker. Peyton just stood there in shock.

Peyton ran to Nathan crying her eyes out, she had just had an argument with Brooke and she needs Nathan to make her feel better. Nathan looked worried and confused at the same time; he didn't know what happened.

"Peyton baby, what's wrong?" Nathan asked worried

"Brooke happened that's what. She screamed at me and told me our friendship was over a long time ago Nate. What am I meant to do?" Peyton responded crying even harder

"Peyt calm down, if I speak to her maybe she'll listen this time" Nate tried to convince Peyton

"No she won't, you screwed her over to Nathan. She hates us both" Peyton wiped away her tears and looked over to Brooke's locker. Brooke was putting her books away.

"I'll try just for you princess" Nate kissed Peyton lightly on her lips

"Okay fine, thank you Nate" Peyton hugged Nathan then watched him walk over to Brooke

"Hey Brooke" Nathan shouted across the corridor, Brooke ignored him and carried on with putting her book away

"Brooke, didn't you hear me calling you?" Nathan asked when he approached Brooke

"What is it you want this time?" Brooke turned and looked at Nathan with a disgusted look on her face

"I know you and Peyton have had some tough times since you found out that…" Nathan stopped for a minute because he didn't want to say it again.

"Oh that you and my bestfriend were screwing each other behind my back and that my so called bestfriend cut me out for my brother" Brooke finished Nathan's sentence.

"Brooke about earlier, you didn't have to scream at her in front of everyone. You didn't have to embarrass her like that" Nathan told Brooke

"Oh so it's okay for her to embarrass me in class but, when it comes to in the quad I can't well Nathan news flash, were not even blood related so I don't know why you think you can tell me what to do Nate, it's not like you're my actual brother" Brooke replied harshly before walking off. Nathan just stood there feeling hurt.

Brooke was walking to her car when Lucas walked up to her and grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going pretty girl?" Lucas asked

"Home" Brooke stated

"And why's that?" Lucas looked confused

"Because I am so sick of all this drama going around and I am tired and stressed out Luke, Peyton and I aren't talking and neither and me and Nate. Plus Nate thinks he should butt into mine and Peyton's business because she runs to him all the time. I just want to get away from it all Lucas, I need to get away from it" Brooke responded

"I know baby but, running away isn't going to help" Lucas reassured Brooke

"I know that Lucas but, I need to leave now before I see Peyton again and have a go at her. I need to leave now before she…" Brooke stopped when she saw Peyton walk out of the double doors. "Talking of the devil" Brooke put her car keys back into her bag and circled around Lucas

"Where you going now?" Lucas turned around

"I'm going to tell that bitch one last time" Brooke told Lucas while walking over to Peyton

"Brooke" Lucas shouted after her. "Brooke, stop this, Brooke leave it, Brooke"

Peyton looked around for Nathan, to see what Brooke had said earlier because after Nathan and Brooke spoke; Nathan left for class. Peyton looked towards where Brooke was walking.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton said

"Don't you hey me" Brooke replied "You need to stop this Peyton; you need to stop all of it"

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked confused

"I mean you need to stop getting Nathan involved and you need to stop trying to act like nothing has happened and you need to stop trying to forget everything and not feel guilty. You should feel guilty because this is your entire fault, you did this to us. You ruined our friendship Peyton and you can't act like you didn't because you did" Brooke explained to Peyton.

"Brooke I'm sorry for all of this, I'm sorry for all I have done to you and I'm sorry that you hate me" Peyton cried to Brooke

"Oh so now, you're playing the crying card on me, well guess what bitch it isn't going to work because I'm not the Brooke I used to be I changed but, you wouldn't know that because you were too busy screwing Nathan to notice." Brooke informed Peyton

"Brooke please don't do this" Peyton pleaded

"Do what? Tell the truth" Brooke answered

"Brooke I don't know what to do, please just forgive me"

"No I won't forgive you because you don't deserve me as a friend Peyton" Brooke responded

Nathan saw Brooke, Lucas and Peyton in the quad and he could see Peyton crying and Brooke talking, so he walked over.

"Brooke just leave it there and go home" Lucas told Brooke

"No, I want her to understand something Luke" Brooke looked at Lucas then back at Peyton

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked walking up to Peyton

"Oh look who it is my so called brother" Brooke laughed

"Brooke what have you done now?" Nathan enquired

Brooke looked at Nathan with a disgusted look on her face "Do you know what?"

"What" Nathan replied

"You and Peytwhore are made for each other" Brooke turned to walk away the Nathan spoke

"If she's a whore then that makes you a slut" Brooke tuned back around and walked up to Nathan

"What did you just call me?" Brooke questioned

"A slut"

SLAP. Brooke hit Nathan across the face then ran to her car.

"She's your sister Nate and you called her a slut. What kind of brother does that?" Lucas said before running after her.

**Thanks for reading. How you liked the chapter. Please review**


	10. It's about to be a bitch fight

So this is Chapter 10, hope you like it

More Arguments

"Sooooooo... what should we do today Jakayla?" Haley said swinging her arms back and forward, the girls were sitting in Haley's car in front of the school waiting for the bell to go.

"Well we have history then maths, oh after we have...." Jakayla said sarcastically.

"No, I meant what are we going to do today Jakayla? What Jakayla what?" Haley replied all dramatically.

"Have you heard the expression 'burn down the house'?" Jakayla whispered with a smirk. Haley looked at her best friend like she was crazy.

"Nope, made my mind up, I'm Bessie with a loony" Haley thought to herself and replied to Jakayla without noticing.

"What" Jakayla asked? Now she was starting to worry about her friends sanity. This got Haley out of her one to one banter.

"What"

"Huh I said what first"

"What"

"What"

"What"

"What" a deeper voice said into the open car window. When both of the confused girls looked it was Lucas. The girls suddenly got annoyed at their own confusion and got out the car and headed towards the school entrance.

"Hey Jakayla hales what did I do" Lucas asked feeling confused at the girls sudden departure.

"Nothing's wrong Luke just stop saying what!" both girls shouted as they passed through the swinging doors.

Peyton was in her car waiting outside the school entrance; she wanted to go in but, was too scared to face Brooke after yesterday. Peyton decided to drive into the school entrance and parked in a different space than normal. Nathan was already at school waiting for her which means Brooke was at school already too. Nathan saw Peyton get out of her car and walked up to her.

"Hey baby" Nathan put's his hands on Peyton's wrist

"Hey Nate" Peyton replied

"You spoken to Brooke since yesterday?" Peyton asked

"Nope, she refused to speak to me then she threatened to move out because she wants nothing more to do with me" Nathan responded

I'm so sorry Nathan. I didn't want any of this. I didn't want my bestfriend of ten years to hate me" Peyton leaned on her car and saw Brooke in the corner of her eyes

"I know you're sorry Peyton and I know you didn't want any of this. We'll just have to manage without Brooke now" Nathan suggested

"Or maybe I can talk to her one last chance" Peyton smiled at Nathan then paced towards Brooke's direction

"Peyton I don't think you should do that" Nathan turned in the direction Brooke was going but, it was too late Brooke had already seen Peyton coming

Haley was standing at her locker when Lucas came up from behind her

"Hey Hales, where's Jakayla?" Lucas asked

"She's at her locker. Where going to meet later" Haley replied

"Cool, so what you two doing later?" Lucas asked interested

"Where going to my house then we might be going to trick" Haley answered

"What on a school night?" Lucas looked concerned

"No that's Friday after the game, tonight where having a sleepover" Haley smiled then knocked her fist on Lucas's shoulder

"Oh Okays. Well have you seen Brooke this morning?" Lucas questioned

"Yeah, I saw her this morning in the quad talking to Katelyn and Aubrey, then Peyton was walking her way so you better get out there Luke" Haley warned Lucas.

"Hales, come on we need to go out to the quad" Jakayla shouted while grabbing Haley's arm

"Luke follow NOW" 

Jakayla, Lucas, Haley and Nathan where quickly pacing towards the two girls. Brooke saw Peyton walking towards her and rotated the other way.

"Brooke wait please" Brooke kept on walking

Peyton catched up to Brooke and stopped her

"I can't do this now Peyton, I have to be somewhere" Brooke rolled her eyes and went to move. Jakayla stood in between the two girls and pulled out her bottle of water and pretended to be commentator.

"So Peyton, what do you have to say to Brooke" Jakayla asked

Peyton gave Jakayla a dirty "Oooooo someone's pissy today"

Haley was in the background "Peyton Marie Sawyer, Peyton Marie Sawyer" Peyton turned and looked at Haley

"If you don't shut your mouth..." Peyton got cut off by Haley's laughter

"What you going to do throw two words at me when it's meant to be one; don't worry PMS I've got three words to you" Haley stepped towards Peyton

"Yeah and what's that?" Peyton questioned

"It's on bitch" with Haley saying those words Peyton lunched for Haley

"Jakayla record this, I'll be okay" Jakayla pressed record on her phone and videoed the whole thing

"Peyton stop this, I said STOP" Brooke yelled

Both girls stopped and looked at Brooke. Peyton got up and so did Haley.

"I have had enough of you and your PMS Peyton. I have had enough off you talking to me or at least trying to talk to me." Brooke told Peyton once again

"Brooke I want you in my life, I need my bestfriend" Peyton sobbed

"I don't care what you need or want Peyton. All I care about is Haley, Lucas and Jakayla because they are my real friends and no one is sneaking around, lying to me or leaving me out" Brooke stepped back and turned around then she walked inside the double doors; Haley, Jakayla and Lucas followed her.

It was cheer practice, Brooke was running late. She finally arrived 5 minutes after everyone else. All the guys were there practicing and so where the girls. Haley and Jakayla were talking about earlier that day in the quad then Brooke walked in.

"Hey girls, I'm sorry I'm late. Right everyone in their places please" Brooke instructed. Brooke caught Lucas's eyes and waved happily at him.

"Left, right, turn, down, jump 2 3 4, jump" Brooke coached her quad "Okay that's great everyone take 5 minute break

"Hey Hales, what you doing to night?" Brooke asked

"Well Jakayla and I are having a sleep over at my house" Haley responded

"Oh well never mind, I guess I could meet Luke" Brooke said fake smiling

"Or you could stay as well" Haley suggested

"Yeah Okays, thanks Hales" Brooke hugged Haley then winked at Lucas who was eyeing her up.

"Hey Scott" Brooke called out and both Nathan and Lucas looked at her "Sorry I mean the hot Scott aka my sexy boyfriend"

"Hey pretty girl, what's up" Lucas ran over to Brooke

"I'm staying at yours tonight, Haley and Jakayla invited me to a sleepover" Brooke replied

Lucas leaned over to Brooke's ear and whispered "Wow, so I get to see you in your PJ's"

Brooke laughed "Maybe"

The coach called Lucas back to practicing and now Brooke was a little cheered up until she turned around and remembered Peyton was still on the team and standing in front of her.

"Okay quad, break time over" Brooke shouted "Everyone back in your places"

Everyone got back into their places and Brooke walked pass everyone to tell them what she thinks of them and their progress.

"Haley nice and smooth well done, Jakayla good job keep up the good work, Katelyn nice jumps very high, Natalie nice turns and actuate jumps well done, Peyton actually I pass on you, Aubrey well done nice jumps and..." Brooke got cut of by Peyton

"Wait a minute Brooke, wait do you mean you pass?"

"I mean I have nothing more to say to you" Brooke said while walking back to Peyton

"Not at all, anything"

"Actually I do need to say something but, not in front of everyone" Brooke told Peyton

"No it's okay, you've done it before so come on tell me" Peyton insisted

"Okay fine, you done all the jumps wrong Peyton, there's 2 turns and you done 1. If you carry on like this then you're off the team" Brooke explained, Brooke walked away and carried on "Okay quad, that's all for tonight, same time, same place tomorrow. Night everyone" Brooke grabbed her bag and left the gym.

"Brooke wait up, Brooke I need to talk to you, Brooke" Nathan shouted after Brooke. Brooke kept walking through the car park. Nathan caught up withe Brooke ans grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Brooke why did you do that?" Nathan asked, Brooke looked at Nathan and rolled her eyes

"Do what Nate huh, do what?" Brooke asked

"Embarrass Peyton like that" Nathan responded

"You don't get do you Nate, well let me tell you again. You need to stop getting involved. This is between Peyton and I Nate" Brooke told Nathan was a furious look on her face.

Peyton and Lucas both walked out of the double doors and they saw Nathan and Brooke talking in the car park.

"You didn't answer the question Brooke. Why did you that to Peyton?" Nathan asked Brooke again

"Fine you wanna know why, I'll tell you why" Brooke's blood was boling and she felt like she was going explode "She wanted to know why I passed on her, I didn't want to say it in front of everybody so I was going to pull her up about it in private after school but, no that bitch of your girlfriend wanted to know there and then, so I told her what she wanted to no Nathan" Brooke explained

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooke" Nathan felt ashamed

"Yeah I bet you are. Can I go now or you want to accuse me of something else" Brooke questioned

"No I'm good, I'll see you at home Brooke. I am sorry about everything"

"Yeah well tell it to the judge because I can't be bothered with all the I'm sorry's that you and Peyton dish out to me"

Brooke got into her car and drove off feeling pissed off and annoyed.

Hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review, if you have any idea's don't hesitate to tell me.


	11. OMG OMG OMG I'M PREGNANT

**Sorry I messed up the chapters, here is chapter 11, sorry again.**

**Author: I am so sorry for not updating faster, I had things to do. Hope you like this chapter. So three more guys are going to appear in the next few chapters and someone from Nathan's past comes to tree hill and everything turns upside down for him......**

**OMG OMG OMG I'M PREGNANT**

"Hey Brooke" Brooke looked around and saw Lucas running over to her

"Hey baby" Brooke smiled and hugged Lucas "What you doing here?"

"Well I saw you were upset after cheer practice but, you left so quickly so I came over to see if you were okay" Lucas replied

"Aww thank you baby and yeah I'm okay thanks, well I am now" Brooke smiled again and kissed Lucas softly on his lips

"What was that for?" Lucas asked

"Just for you being the best boyfriend ever" Brooke responded

"Good answer pretty girl" Lucas let go of Brooke and Brooke turned around to put the rubbish in the trash can

"So I thought you were staying at my house tonight baby?" Lucas asked Brooke

"I was but, I'm not in the mood anymore, so I'm going to stay in" Brooke answered "You welcome to stay with me if you want, Deb and dad are away tonight; so it's just Nathan and I"

"Yeah I could if you want me to but, what about Nate?" Lucas questioned

"What about him, it doesn't matter what he thinks baby and plus he'll properly be at Peyton's house tonight anyway" Brooke told Lucas

"Okay then yeah I'll stay with you tonight Brooke" Lucas smiled then leaned in and gave Brooke a soft kiss on her lips

A car pulled up and Brooke couldn't believe who it was that got out of it. Nathan and Peyton walked up the drive way. Brooke looked at Lucas and her smile faded. Brooke walked into the house and grabbed her bag and car keys.

"Come on Luke, where leaving" Brooke grabbed onto Lucas's hand and pulled him to her car

"Where we going?" Lucas asked

"House hunting, I can't live with Nathan anymore" Brooke responded

Nathan and Peyton were near Brooke now; Brooke walked pass Nathan and Peyton; she didn't even look at them.

"Brooke where you going?" Nathan questioned as soon as Brooke got into her car

"Going house hunting" Brooke replied as she drove away

Brooke was driving around tree hill looking for a house, she still had the money her mum left for her when she dies and she still has her mum's house in new York but, she didn't want to leave Lucas and her dad told her she had to stay in tree hill until she's 18.

"Brooke, are you going to stop at any point?" Lucas asked

"Yeah I will, when I've found myself a house" Brooke responded

"We've passed 4 beautiful houses already and you've just drove pass them all" Lucas was starting to get angry

"Yeah well I want to make sure I can find a house where I'm happy and away from liars and people who sneak around behind my back" Brooke parked up in a drive way and looked at Lucas "Like this house, it's nice, small and loveable, plus it's away from my house"

"Yeah I guess it is pretty girl" Lucas got out of the car with Brooke.

"Let's go baby" Brooke took Lucas's hands and they headed inside the house

"Wow this is nice Brooke. Don't you just love it" Lucas asked Brooke

"Actually yeah I do, I love this one baby" Brooke was so excited she ran over to Lucas and kissed him

"Maybe a young couple lived here before Brooke" Lucas smiled

"And how can you tell that baby?" Brooke smiled

"Well pretty girl, all the furnisher looks young and there's a baby room next door" Lucas walked over to the next door and pushed it open for Brooke to see

"Aww how cute is this, I love it but, this is now use to us Luke, I'm not pregnant well at least I don't think I'm pregnant" Brooke stopped and looked at Lucas

"What do you mean baby?" Lucas looked confused

"Now you've mentioned it I'm late" Brooke's eyes watered up "I noticed this morning but, thought nothing of it Luke until now"

"Have you done a test?" Lucas asked

"Actually I have but, erm I didn't look at it. I was too scared" Brooke cried

"Brooke, are you or aren't you?" Lucas didn't understand

"I don't know but, what I do know is I'm buying this house" Brooke smiled "Call the lady and tell her she's found a buyer"

"Okay I will but, we have to find out as soon as the deal is done okay" Lucas assured Brooke

"Fine" Brooke replied to Lucas

Brooke had just brought the house and she was on her way home with Lucas to find out if she was pregnant. Brooke parked up in her drive way and got out of her car, she walked into her house and ran up stairs to her room; not noticing Peyton and Nathan kissing outside Nathan's room.

"Brooke slow down" Lucas shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Follow me" Brooke shouted back

Lucas ran up the stairs and into Brooke's bed room

"Wow are they fighting or playing?" Peyton asked

"I don't know but, knowing Brooke it's properly a game" Nathan replied with a kiss

Brooke picked up the test from the bath room and started at it, she walked into her bedroom with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke" Lucas stood up and took the test from Brooke

"OMG Luke" Brooke sat on her bed and Lucas sat next to her

"Brooke, it will be okay I promise" Lucas smiled

"You're not mad Luke, your happy about this" Brooke was surprised

"Maybe I am happy Brooke but, you have to carry the baby so it's really up to you if you keep it or if you get rid but, just remember this pretty girl; if you get rid I'll be there if you keep it I'll be there" Lucas looked Brooke in the eyes "Whatever you do, do it for yourself and not for me okay"

Brooke just nodded and gave Lucas a slight smile "Luke, I don't know if I can do this. My dad will kill me and your mum. What will she say Luke and plus everyone at school. Haley, Jakayla, Peyton and Nathan what will they all think" Brooke stood up and paced around her room "There all going to think I tricked you into this Luke and I didn't I promise, I didn't" Brooke cried

"I know you didn't baby and I don't care what anyone thinks, this is mine and your baby Brooke and if people don't like it then I say stuff them. We didn't plan this, it just happened Brooke. Peyton and Nathan can think what they like and so can my sister and Jakayla. All I can think about is you and my unborn baby Brooke" Luke told Brooke

"Luke, do you want this child, do you want me and the child or are you just being a good man and staying with me because if this child?" Brook asked "And I want you to be honest with me please Lucas"

"Well Brooke the truth is I'm in love with you and I do want this baby and I want it with you" Brooke smiled and leaned in to get a kiss from Lucas

"If I did have this child Luke, what about college and our future?" Brooke questioned

"We'll manage because I love you Brooke and you love me. Well at least I think you do" Lucas looked at Brooke and Brooke looked away "I guess I just love you then"

Brooke looked back at Lucas and felt bad for not saying it back "Lucas you got to understand something I-I"

"I understand alright, you just want me here to help you with the baby, you don't love me" Lucas stood up and walked over to the window

"Lucas, you don't understand why this is hard for me. When I was with my last boyfriend I was deeply in love with him and he kept saying he loved me back but, he didn't Luke; he cheated on me and I found out by catching him in the act so from the on I have never said the word love to anyone not even my dad" Brooke explained and Lucas looked at her and felt bad

"I'm sorry Brooke. I really am but, I would never do that to you because I am madly in love with you and I want you no one else just you" Lucas bent down in front of Brooke and pulled her chin up so she was facing him

"Luke, I love you too and I mean I'm deeply in love with please save me from all the heart break and don't break my heart like Kyle did" Brooke protested "I want you too Luke"

Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke deeply "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Lucas was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling and Brooke was doing the same but holding her belly. They were both happy and in love with each other. All Brooke had to do know is decide if she wants to keep the baby or not and call Lucas. Brooke rolled over to grab her phone and dialled the number.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me; I need to tell you something"

"Okay what is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Really wow Brooke that is fantastic. Do you know who the dad is?"

"Yep, were actually together and very much in love?"

"I'm so happy for you B Davis, I really am"

"Thank you bestfriend. So when will I see you next?"

"Well I have one more month of school and so do you, so how about I fly down to tree hill after we graduate?"

"Yeah that will be great, I'll call you tomorrow. Night Dakota"

"Yeah night Brooke"

Brook hung up and smiled, her bestfriend from New York was flying over after graduation

It was 7:30 in the morning and Brooke was in the kitchen eating her breakfast. She was waiting for Lucas to come and pick her up because he insisted her drives her around until the baby was born but, Brooke still hasn't told Lucas if she wants the baby yet although after speaking to Dakota last night Brooke had made up her mind. The door bell went and Brooke grabbed her bag kissed her dad and Deb good bye before heading for the door.

"See you guys later, bye dad and Deb" Brooke looked at Peyton walking down the stairs and snorted

"Morning to you too Brooke" Peyton smirked

"If I didn't have to leave I would puke after seeing you in the morning" Brooke opened the front door and walked out.

"Whatever bitch" Peyton mumbled after Brooke left

"Hey boyfriend"

"Hey girlfriend"

"So have you decided what you're going to do" Lucas asked

"Luke, I need you to do me a favour" Brooke told Lucas

"And what may that be?" Lucas questioned

"You can call me a mum to be" Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke again

"So were having a baby" Lucas whispered in Brooke ear when they got in the car

"Yep I guess we are" Brooke whispered back "So I called you to come get me earlier because I need you to take me to the doctors before school"

"Okay, let's go then"

"Oh yeah and don't tell anyone until after graduation okay Luke" Brooke told Lucas

"Okay, I won't" Lucas smiled

Lucas and Brooke were waiting in the room for the doctor. The white door opened and a women doctor came in and sat down.

"So your Brooke Penelope Davis right?" Dr Valentine asked

"Yes I am and this is my boyfriend Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke introduced Lucas

"Nice to meet you Mr Scott" Dr Valentine shook his hand "So Brooke, when did you find out you was pregnant?"

"Well I done the test in the morning but, I was too scared to read it, so when I got home later that night with Lucas I found out I was" Brooke explained

"Okay, do you know how far along you are?" Dr Valentine questioned

"No I don't sorry" Brooke held on to Lucas's hand tight

"Okay no worries I'll find out for you" Dr Valentine smiled and Brooke smiled back "So I guess this is you first?"

Brooke nodded

"And are you happy about it?"

"Brooke nodded again and so did Lucas

"That's good Brooke because some people your age aren't and they just decide to get rid without thinking about it like some girl came to me yesterday and had an abortion without telling her partner" Dr Valentine stopped because she gave to much information out already

"Oh well Lucas and I are happy about this and were keeping it on the down low until we graduate so we'll be happy if you don't tell anyone about this" Brooke told the doctor

"Okay your choice. Right I'm going to go and checks how far along you are" The doctor left the room but, left some papers on her desk. Brooke stood up and knocked them over by accident and bent down to pick them up. Brooke was shocked when she saw a familiar name written on paper she was holding

"Brooke are you okay?" Lucas asked

"No, I can't believe she would do that. What kind of person does that Luke" Brooke had tears in her eyes

"Who did what Brooke?" Lucas looked confused

"Peyton, how could she have an abortion without telling Nathan" Brooke cried

"I don't know baby but, maybe she was scared" Lucas replied

"I was scared too Luke but, I came to you. She could of went to Nathan and they could of dealt with it together Luke or she could of talked to me even though we're not talking, she could of told em and I would have helped her" Brooke responded

"Brooke you can't talk to Nathan about this, it's none of our business" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay fine" Brooke stood up and put the papers back on the desk

Doctor Valentine walked back into the room and sat down at her desk again "Well Brooke, you are 2 months pregnant"

Brooke smiled and so did Lucas; Lucas leaned over and gave Brooke a small kiss on her lips

"So when does she have to come in for her first scan?" Lucas asked

"Let's say in 2 weeks time" Dr Valentine responded

"Okay cool, so are we done here because we have school to get too" Brooke asked

"Yes we are Brooke, so you book another appointment for the next 2 weeks and I'll see you then. Bye Brooke" Brooke stood up and so did Lucas

"Bye Dr Valentine" Brooke smiled then left the room with Lucas

"Let's go to school Luke" Brooke got into Lucas's car and they were off to school

Peyton was at the breakfast table; she was already up and dressed. Nathan came walking into the kitchen; he went over to Peyton and kissed her on the lips.

"So I went to Brooke's room to ask her for something but she wasn't there I thought maybe she was down here. Where is Brooke?" Nathan asked

"She's gone already, her and Lucas left about an hour ago Nate" Deb answered

"Oh okay, because normally she shouts up before she leaves" Nathan looked upset

"Is there something wrong with you and Brooke?" Brooke's dad asked

"Nothing I can't sort out" Nate replied.

"well ok but if you need help just ask me, god only knows about the hell that is unleashed when Brooke is in her emotional stride" Brooke's dad said with a fake shudder, making Peyton and Nathan laugh as they slammed the door, on their way to school.

Brooke was at her locker with Lucas when she saw Peyton and Nathan enter through the double doors; Peyton was holding Nathan's hand and smiling like nothing happened and Brooke was disgusted by her

"She disgusts me" Brooke told Lucas while getting her English book out of her locker

"Who does baby?" Lucas lifted his head from his book

"She does" Brooke nodded in Peyton's direction

"I know but, remember this is not our business Brooke" Lucas looked at Brooke "We are not doing anything about this"

"Fine but, if she gets in my way I won't be responsible for what I say or do" Brooke replied

"Okay Brooke" Lucas cupped Brooke's face in his hands and kissed her lightly

Brooke shut her locker and smiled at Lucas. When Brooke looked down the hall her face turned into a frown when she Nathan walking towards her

"Hey Brooke" Nathan smiled

"And what do you want?" Brooke responded

"So you left early this morning, I thought we used to go to school together" Nathan questioned

"Exactly used to Nate, anyway you had your trollop to ride with you this morning so I rode with Luke instead" Brooke replied

"Brooke this is stupid. Were related, can't we work this out?" Nathan asked

"1 were not related and 2 if we were related then why would you lie to me huh? I haven't got time for this Nate" Brooke turned around and left

"Brooke wait, Brooke were you going?" Nathan shouted after her

"To class" Brooke shouted back

**I hope you liked this chapter I know it isn't long but, I promise the next one to be longer. Don't forget to review; if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me.**


	12. You are so cruel, you never used to be

Author: I am so sorry for not updating faster, I had things to do. Hope you like this chapter. So three more guys are going to appear in the next few chapters and someone from Nathan's past comes to tree hill and everything turns upside down for him...... This chapter is about Brooke revealing something to Peyton....

**You are so cruel, you never used to be**

Jakayla turns to Haley while the teacher was going on about some bullshit to do with shakes spear.

"Hey hales, you remember that bet we made?" Jakayla whispered to Haley snapping her out of her day dream

"Ah oh yeah, the one to do with Brooke and Lucas becoming brucas" She chuckles

"We got in bare trouble innit, Jakayla you should of seen your face though" Haley teased while Jakayla blushed

"Yeah well anyone would have shitted there selves if they saw the principle standing over them looking all scary and shit" Jakayla said seriously "He looked like my dad when I showed him last month's phone bill, I've never run so fast in my life"

Hearing that Haley was laughing her head off catching the attention of the English teacher

"At what pray tell me Miss James is so funny" The teacher asked so coldly

"Nothing sir, carry on with the class your doing a great job" Haley said sarcastically

"Oh no no no tell us the joke, it must be very important to interrupt the class" Mr. Cole snidely said while he sat in his chair and stared at Haley expectantly. Haley sat up slowly, looking at Jakayla for assistance, though Jakayla shrugged helplessly.

"Uh right well the dude Romeo was like loving on what's her name um is it Rosaline yeah it is. And then all of a sudden he's like checking Juliet out when he supposedly love Rosaline. It's just funny because in those days that was called a confused boy but these days that's what we call a player." Haley retorted, she was proud that she came up with a fast excuse, and as she looked at the teacher she could see amazement in Mr. Cole's eyes. Finally coming out of his disbelieving gazes, gave an embarrassed cough and dismissed the class after the bell went.

"So Jakayla, going back to the question you asked earlier. The bet we made, I won it" Haley said in a matter of fact tone as she deposited her English book.

"Wait brucas got together on the last Sunday of last month and the Monday was going to be the first, so I win and you owe me 60......" Jakayla said smugly before Haley gave a mischievous grin and corrected Jakayla.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong J.P. It was on Sunday but we were at the party and they kissed past midnight making it Monday the first in the month I betted on so you owe me 60 bills J.P" Haley said with amusement in her voice as Jakayla gave Haley her money and a fake glare.

Brooke was in the library when she felt her phone vibrate; she put down the book and answered

"Hello"

"Hey B Davis"

"Hey D.K, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just at the tree hill airport"

"Oh okay, so you want me to come and get you?"

"Nope, I'll get a cab and go and see my auntie since I'm staying with her"

"Yeah about that, why don't you stay with me until tomorrow when you get the keys?"

"No it's okay I think I'll stay with my auntie and uncle"

"Okay so I'll catch you later then and Dakota welcome to tree hill"

"Yeah I'll see you later Brooke and thank you"

Brooke hung up the phone and started reading her book again

Dakota and Daniel were in a cab on their way to Dakota's auntie's house. Dakota wanted to tell Brooke about the baby but, she just didn't know how too so she decided to wait for the right time. 20 minutes later Dakota and her son Daniel were at Dakota's auntie Krystal's house.

"That will be 6 dollars lady" the cab driver put his hand out waiting for Dakota to pay up

"Okay and thank you for the ride" Dakota paid the man and slowly walked up to the front door, Daniel knocked on the door and they waited for an answer

The door opened and Krystal was standing there speechless.

"Dakota, Daniel what you doing here?"

"Mommy said we have moved here" Daniel spoke up

"Did she" Krystal replied

"Yeah I did and I'm sorry I didn't call. I am brought and apartment that is fully furniture but, I don't get the keys until tomorrow so I was wondering if we could stay the night?" Dakota explained

"Okay you can stay the night but, why wouldn't you stay with that girl your mom was telling me about?" Krystal questioned

"Because she doesn't know about Daniel, she maybe I best friend but, I haven't told her and I'm going to tell her soon though" Dakota answered

"Oh okay, so come in" Krystal moved to the side so Dakota and Daniel could walk in "Your uncle Rob is in the front room and you cousin Lindsey is moving to tree hill tonight also"

"Where is she moving from?" Dakota asked

"Los Angeles, she was living with her dad but, now she has decided to move back to tree hill and live with me her mom" Krystal responded

"That's good auntie Krystal" Dakota walked into the front room

"Dakota, Daniel, hey" Uncle Robert got up and hugged both of them

"Hey" Daniel smiled

"Hey Uncle Robert" Dakota said

"So I heard your moving down here to little old tree hill" Robert asked

"Yeah we are because I miss my best friend and I want to finally christen Daniel even though he is too old I want Brooke to be his god mother" Dakota explained

"Okay cool" Robert smiled then sat back on the couch

Lucas was talking to Haley and Jakayla walking down the hall, he wanted to tell Haley but, and he also didn't want to upset Brooke.

"So Luke, I have something to tell you" Haley stopped and turned to Lucas

"Oh really, what is it Hales?" Lucas looked at Haley with a curious face

"Well I met this guy at the cinema on Saturday and...." Haley stopped for a minute

"And what?" Lucas asked

"She likes him" Jakayla butted in

"You didn't even let me finish the story" Haley laughed

"Yeah well I'm bored and you were taking ages" Jakayla looked at her watch "And we need to be at the principal's office in like 2 minutes"

"Well sorry for actually trying to talk to my brother" Haley mocked

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever now let's go before were late" Jakayla grabbed Haley's arm and dragged her to the principal's office

"Sorry Luke we'll talk later bye" Haley shouted

Brooke was starting to get ready for lunch, she was going to go and meet Dakota, Brooke stood up and turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't see you there" The person told Brooke while bending down and helping her pick up her bag and book.

"It's okay; I should have been watching where I was..." Brooke looked up and saw Peyton standing there in front of her "I got to go"

"Brooke wait" Peyton turned around and Brooke stopped "Can we talk please?"

"No because if I stop and talk to you then I might actually blurt something out and you wouldn't like it" Brooke turned around

"Try me Davis because I want to know. What could you possibly know about me that could hurt me huh?" Peyton smirked

"Okay you really want to know Peytwhore?" Brooke tested

"Yeah I do so tell me Brooke just tell me" Peyton walked a little closer to Brooke

"Okay fine, I overheard you making an appointment for the abortion clinic Peyton" Brooke watched as Peyton's face dropped "Yeah that's right I know about your abortion and soon enough Nathan will IF you step in my way or get on my nerves" Brooke picked up her bag again and smiled at Peyton

"You're blackmailing me to keep away from you?" Peyton was shocked at how much Brooke hated her

"Yep I sure am, now stay away from me and our little secret won't come out because I'm sure if Nathan finds out then it's bye bye to you and hello to someone else, do you understand Peyton?" Brooke threatened

"You can be so cruel when you wanna be but, you were never like this Brooke" Peyton was still shocked by Brooke

"Yeah well you brought it out in me and now it's shown all over you" Brooke smirked "Now if you don't mind I'm going o be late to class"

Brooke left the library and Peyton walked into the back and sat down thinking about Brooke and what she said about the abortion _'Will she really tell' _Peyton thought '_She can't, I can't lose Nathan not now' _Peyton thought again

**I hope you liked this chapter I know it aint long but, I promise the next one to be longer. Don't forget to review; if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me. **


	13. Meetiing Dakota agaiin

Author: First off I'll start off by saying thank you so much to everyone who reads my stories and thank you review them ii really appreciate it. I am so sorry for not updating faster, I had things to do. Hope you like this chapter. So three more guys are going to appear in the next few chapters and someone from Nathan's past comes to tree hill and everything turns upside down for him...... This Chapter is when Nathan finds out something.

Brooke was on her way home from school, when her phone started ringing; she pulled over and answered her phone

"Hello"

"Hey pretty girl"

"Hey broody boy"

"So where you at? I've been looking for you and your nowhere to be seen"

"I'm on my way home. I'm meeting Dakota in half hour and I need to go home and get ready first"

"Oh and I couldn't come with you huh?"

"No you could have but, I just thought you wouldn't want to"

"It's okay Brooke; I'll catch up with you later"

"Okay, I've got to get going broody boy, speak soon."

"Yeah cool. Love you pretty girl"

"Love you too broody boy"

Brooke hung up her phone and started the engine again

Dakota was on her way over to Brooke's house, she was figuring out how to explain to Brooke that she has a son that she has kept a secret for 5 years. Dakota parked up in Brooke's drive way behind her car and slowly paced up the drive way and to the front door. When she knocked she waited 3 minutes until someone answered the door and she was shocked to see who it was.

"OMG Nathan is that you?" Dakota asked

"Dakota what are you doing here?" Nathan got straight to the point

"I moved here. We need to talk Nate" Dakota told Nathan

"What about?" Nathan stepped out of his house and shut the door behind him

"I need to tell you something" Dakota stopped and looked at Nathan

"What is it Dakota?" Nathan questioned

"When we slept together, we never used protection and I went to the doctors Nathan you've got a son" Dakota had tears in her eyes

"W-what are you talking about D, I don't think so, and I can't. What do you mean?" Nathan was stuck for words and that's the first time Nathan Scott has ever been stuck for words

"Well Nathan it's pretty simple, you have a son and I-I think...." Dakota was cut off by Brooke

"Hey best friend, what you doing here?" Brooke asked all cheery

"Erm I came to see you and I bumped into Erm this guy" Dakota acted like she didn't know Nathan

"Well this is my annoying lying big headed step brother Nathan" Brooke introduced Dakota "And Nathan this is my bestest friend ever Dakota" Nathan looked at Dakota and she never set eyes on him again since Brooke came out

"Nice to meet you" Nathan put his hand in front of Dakota and she shook his and

"Feelings mutual" Dakota slightly smiled

"So Brooke you want to go grab something to eat?" Dakota asked

"Yeah okay lets go" Brooke ran inside and grabbed her coat "Tell dad I'll be home at by curfew"

"Brooke you're not still mad are you?" Nathan shouted

"At you oh never bro I'm just furious" Brooke shouted back while linking arms with Dakota

Peyton was taking a walk to Brooke's house to go and see Nathan. She was going to drive but, she needed to clear her head so instead she thought she would walk. Peyton saw a car go by and she could of sworn she see Brooke in it. The car pulled up beside her and Dakota wind the window down.

"Hey Peyton, you off to my house?" Brooke asked

"Yep, I am actually" Peyton responded

"You going to tell you boyfriend what you did or you still going to lie and keep secrets?" Brooke smirked

"Shut up Brooke okay, I'm going to see my boyfriend because I want to and because I need to speak with him" Peyton looked away "It's none of your business why I'm going to see him anyway Brooke, so why don't you and your friend here piss off"

Brooke opened the car door and got out, she walked up to Peyton and pushed her away from the car

"If you ever get rude to me again, I'm going to revel all and it won't just be to Nathan, it'll be to the whole school. Do you understand me bitch. I'm in control not you" Brooke smiled turned around and walked towards the car

"Whatever Brooke" Peyton bellowed

"Just be gone before I get home and no one will have to know" Brooke turned around and looked at Peyton one last time before getting into the car. "Okay D, let's role"

Haley was at home in her room listening to music when her phone vibrated and lit up she looked at the caller ID and smiled

"Hello"

"Hey Haley, it's me"

"Hey Chase"

"So you want to hang out like tomorrow after school?"

"Erm..." Haley paused for a second debating whether to go or not

"Come on Haley I can show you a good time"

"As in?" Haley questioned all mysteriously

"Erm... n-nothing, I-I didn't mean it l-like that" Chase stuttered

"Now I got you stuttering I guess I can make time for you in by busy schedule"

"Okay cool, so I'll see you tomorrow Haley"

"Yeah okay, bye Chase"

"Bye Haley"

Haley hung up the phone and started smiling, she feels so excited about the whole thing, and she put her head phones back in and pressed play on her ipod. Haley was still sitting on her bed when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Haley asked

"Lucas" He replied

"Come in bro" Haley turned her music off and put it in her draw next to her bed

"Hey Hales, so you going to tell me about this guy you like?" Lucas questioned

"Yeah okay, well his nice and charming. He has green eyes which are to die for. He liked me and I'm going on a date with him tomorrow after school" Haley explained

"Well that's cool Hales, well I'm going to text Brooke now, so I'll see you later" Lucas stood up off Haley's bed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him

'_Oh wait I didn't tell him the name' _Haley thought to herself _'Oh well never mind'_

Lucas walked down the corridor to his room, he walked inside and plopped himself on his bed. He pulled out his phone and began to text Brooke it read: _**Hey pretty girl, how you doing? I haven't heard from you since school; just want to make sure your okay. Text me back when you get this message and baby I love you xx. **_Lucas sent the text and lay down on his bed until he heard his phone ring; he frowned when he saw the caller ID

"Hello"

"Hey Luke, can we meet up somewhere?"

"Erm... I can't sorry but Brooke would go mental if we met up secretly"

"I know but, I need to speak to someone about this, I can't talk to Nathan because he will kill me and I can't talk to Brooke because she hates me already"

"Okay fine I'll meet you at the river court in an hour"

"Thank you Luke, see you then"

"Okay bye Peyton"

"Bye Luke"

Lucas hung up and turned to look at a picture of him and Brooke hanging on the wall _'I'm sorry Brooke; I'll make it up to you' _Lucas said to his self

It was 10:00 and Lucas was getting ready to go and meet Peyton at the river court. He grabbed a jumper ran down the stairs and headed for the door.

"And where the yell do you think you're going?" Haley asked looking at her watch

"I'm going to meet someone" Lucas replied

"Who tell me who bro?" Haley begged

"Fine I'm going to meet Peyton" Lucas told Haley

Haley took to steps backwards "OOOOOOOO Luke you taking to steps towards hell"

"She called me, she needs my help apparently" Lucas explains to Haley

"Yeah and what about your girlfriend as in Brooke as in Brooke Davis"

"I now but, she won't find out and I already said yes, so if you don't mind I have to go" Lucas opened the door

"Lucas, wait you can't..." before Haley could finish Lucas had slammed the door shut

has just turned 10:00pm. Brooke and Dakota had just finished hanging out, they were gone the whole of the afternoon. Brooke needed to show Dakota the rest of tree hill and she has an hour left. There were only two places they haven't been to and they are the river court and school. Brooke decided to take Dakota to the river court to show her how beautiful it is at night and how the river glistens by the moonlight.

"So where too now B?" Dakota asked

"Well there are only too places left for you to see" Brooke answered

"And they are?" Dakota questioned

"School and the river court" Brooke responded

"Okay since we can't go to school we'll have to go to the river court" Dakota laughed

"So D, let's go towards the river court then. It is so beautiful at night" Brooke tells Dakota

"Okay off to the river court we go"

Peyton was sitting on the bench waiting for Lucas to arrive; it had been an hour and 10 minutes since their conversation on the phone. Lucas had just turned up and walked over to the bench; he sat down beside Peyton and waited for her to tell him her problem

"Hey Luke" Peyton half smiled

"Hey Peyton"

"Thank you for coming?" Peyton looked at Lucas

"So what's up?" Lucas asked

"Well I had a run in with Brooke today at school and she knows a secret of mine to do with Nathan and myself. I need you to talk to her and ask her not to revel what she knows to anyone" Peyton explained

"Peyton what is the secret? Unless it's the one about you aborting Nathan's child without telling him" Lucas questioned

"How do you know about that?" Peyton stood up fast and looked at Lucas

"Brooke told me and I did ask her not to tell anyone because it's none of her business" Lucas answered "I guess she told you that she knows huh?"

"Yeah she did and she used it as blackmail me to keep me away from her" Peyton told Lucas

"What else is she meant to do for you to stay away Peyton" Lucas's voice was slightly rising

"Oh so I should just leave it and wait until she has told Nathan and wait for him to hate me or worse kill me" Peyton cried

"Peyton all I can do is speak to her again, I don't know what she'll do about it after" Lucas told Peyton

"Fine okay Luke, thank you" there was a light shining towards the two and they could just about see a car pull up at the river court and was so surprised when they saw who it was.

Haley was deciding on what to wear tomorrow to school and after, she has never been this excited to go to school. Haley has never cared about what she looked like until she became a cheerleader and now she has to look extra hot for some guy she's been dating for nearly a week. Haley picked up a short skirt and put it against her body and walked in front of the mirror. Haley's phone began to ring so she jumped over her bed and picked it up

"Haley speaking" Haley answered

"Hey Hales, what you up to?" Jakayla asked

"Nothing much just picking out my outfit for school tomorrow" Haley responded

"Wow for anyone special?" Jakayla laughed

"Jakayla come on you know who for. He is just so gorgeous" Haley squealed

Haley could hear Jakayla laugh and she also laughed

"Okay anyway do you know we are double dating tomorrow after school?" Jakayla questioned

"Yeah I know, Chase rang me earlier and asked" Haley replied looking the mirror

"Okay cool, so I'll come by in the morning and we can go school together" Jakayla advised

"Okay we can do that" Haley threw the top on the bed and pulled up another "J, I have to go if I want to find the perfect outfit. Love you, see you tomorrow"

"Okay bye babe" Haley hung up the phone and threw it on her bed _'What to wear, what to wear'_ Haley said to herself

Dakota parked up and Brooke slowly got out of the car, she was looking at the two people in front of her. Brooke got out of the car and so did Dakota.

"Brooke you okay?" Dakota asked

Brooke didn't answer she was just amazed to see the two people staring back at her. Dakota walked up to Brooke and waved in her face "Brooke, B Davis, Brooke" Brooke still didn't answer she was stuck for words. Dakota's lights on her car had suddenly gone off and Brooke could see them properly now. The fresh breeze flowing through her hair. Dakota didn't know what was going on she was shocked to see Brooke like this, the only time she has was when Brooke told her about Kyle and the cheating cow on her cheerleading squad. Dakota knew that something was wrong because Brooke hadn't said a word when they arrived and she was acting strange again. No emotion, no sadness, no anger just blankness, cold blankness and Dakota became ever scared; she don't know what to do.

Dakota was shocked when she heard Brooke speak "Can you take me home please"

"Yeah sure, get in and I'll take you" Dakota watched as Brooke walked slowly back to the car

"Brooke wait up" Lucas shouted while running up to the car

"Yes Luke, what's the matter?" Brooke asked

"We didn't do anything, we were just talking?" Lucas told Brooke

"Okay whatever you say baby" Brooke answered

"I mean it we didn't do any..." Lucas stopped once he fully heard what Brooke said "Brooke are you okay?"

"She's been acting like this since we got here, she wanted to show me the river court but, now she wants to go home" Dakota explained to Lucas

"And you are?" Lucas asked

"I'm her best friend actually, I'm Dakota Knicks" Dakota introduced herself

"Oh okay sorry, well I'm Lucas Scott her boyfriend" Lucas introduced back

"When she saw you with that girl she spaced out, she has no emotion on her face it's just blankness" Dakota explained "This has happened only once before and that was when she found out that Kyle cheated on her"

"I haven't cheated on her, Peyton and I were just talking" Lucas defended himself

"I didn't say you did Lucas" Dakota looked at him the back at Brooke who was staring at Peyton

"I was out for a walk and came to the river court when I got here Peyton was here, I didn't even now she would be here Brooke" Lucas lied

"It's okay Luke, I trust you. I just want to go home" Brooke said

"Okay were going" Dakota started the engine

"I'll see you tomorrow Brooke at school" Lucas smiled at her

Brooke nodded her head "Yep see you then boyfriend" Dakota took off towards Brooke's house

**The next day**

Brooke woke up from the sound of her alarm; it was the first day Dakota would be going to tree hill high. Brooke heard her phone vibrate on the bedside cabinet. She reached over and saw she had a text it was from Lucas. It read:

_**Hey pretty girl, so about last night what happened to you, you kind of spaced out on me and your friend Dakota. Brooke your face was so blank and I was so worried about you, Dakota said it happened when you saw me and Peyton at the river court; Dakota also said it happened the last time when you found out Kyle had cheated on you. Brooke I didn't do anything with Peyton last night. Like I told you last night I went for a walk and then I went to the river court and she just happened to be there; so we didn't meet up. I love you Brooke and I will love our baby the same. Text me back please xoxoxo. **_

Brooke read the text over and over again; she had to figure out what to do next so she finally pressed the reply button and began texting she replied:

_**Hey broody I got your text and I heard you last night telling me about your walk and Peyton just be there when you turned up. I did space out because I was shocked to see my enemy and boyfriend at the same place. I hate Peyton so much it just shocked me why you would be there with her. I love you too Lucas and I know our baby will be blessed to have your love but, I need to make sure I won't get hurt again because I don't think I can be hurt like that again. Lucas Dakota is the only one that knows what I went through when Kyle cheated on me and I was a mess Luke, I spaced out for days and she was scared I would do something stupid but, I didn't because I realised I deserved better and I got myself back together. So I'm going to go and get dressed then leave for school and no one is going to break me like Kyle did. **_

Brooke read the text all the way through before sending it. Brooke pressed send; she threw the phone on the bed and got dressed. She wasn't showing yet but, she had another appointment on Friday to check the baby and make sure everything is okay. Brooke had just finished zipping up her heels when her phone vibrated again; she sat at her makeup table and read the text it read:

_**Okay Brooke I understand how Kyle hurt you but, the difference between me and Kyle is that I won't hurt you like that and I won't lie to you about meeting someone. Brooke I love you actually I'm madly in love with you, I want you Brooke, I want you and the baby and we will be happy together I promise. Peyton is nothing to me just a lonely girl who needs help. Brooke I'll see you in school. Love you; you're my pretty girl xxx.**_

Brooke smiled and looked in the mirror, she knew she was pretty, she knew she could have any guy if she wasn't pregnant and she known's she going to be a good mum to her unborn child. Brooke pressed the reply button and started texting Lucas back. She said:

_**Thank you Lucas, thank you for understanding, thank you for not lying to me about last with you and Peyton and thanking for loving me so much and for loving our unborn child. I love you so much Lucas, I'm glad I can count on you. See you at school xoxoxo**_

Brooke sent the message the squealed in delight. She done the rest of her hair and ran happily down the stairs.

"Hey Lucas" Haley called down the corridor

"Yeah Hales" Lucas bellowed back

"I need you down here now, I need to talk to you before Jakayla gets here" Haley hollered

"Okay I'm coming" Lucas was already dressed so he ran down the corridor to Haley's room

"Okay so last night what happened?" Haley asked

"What do you mean sis?" Lucas questioned

"I mean about you and Peyton. What happened?" Haley looked at Lucas and she knew something back happened

"Well Peyton and I were talking and then a car pulled up and it was Brooke and her bestfriend from back home. Brooke totally spaced out on me and I was worried so I kind of lied to her and told her that Peyton just happened to be at the river court when I got there" Lucas explained

"You lied to her, you lied to Brooke" Haley repeated

"Yeah I know it sounds bad but, I panicked. I know if she finds out she's going to think the worse because I lied the first time but, she won't find out well at least if we all keep our mouths shut" Lucas paced Haley's room

"Okay right, this is what where going to do. Where not going to tell anyone about this. Where going to play everything cool and Brooke won't ever find out okay bro" Haley instructed Lucas

"Okay thanks Haley" Lucas hugged Haley tight

"It's okay but, I'm only doing it this one time okay. Now go" Haley got up and opened her bedroom door "You need to go" Lucas left Haley's room and headed down stairs

Brooke and Dakota were on their way to school. Brooke was driving this time and Dakota was just sitting there looking at Brooke

"What?" Brooke asked noticing the stares from her bestfriend

"Nothing, it's just I was worried last night Brooke, I was scared. You spaced out on me Brooke and I didn't know what to do" Dakota answered

"I know Lucas texted me this morning telling me everything. I'm sorry D, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Brooke looked over at Dakota

"Okay your apology accepted" Dakota laughed

5 minutes later Brooke had finally arrived at school. She parked up and they headed towards Brooke's locker

"So I have to go to the principal's office" Dakota told Brooke

"I know, it happened to me when I first came here. Do you want me to walk you?" Brooke asked opening her locker

"Erm...well...if you don't mind...what about Lucas?" Dakota answered

"What about Lucas?" Brooke looked confused "Where not joined by the hip D, we do our own things sometimes"

"I know sorry, I just thought maybe you would want to spend time with him after last night" Dakota defended herself

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. No it's okay I can come with you, he won't mind" Brooke put her history and maths books in her locker and took her English book out. Brooke shut her locker and felt two hands wrap around her waist

"Hey baby" Lucas kissed Brooke's neck

"Hey broody" Brooke turned around

"So how about you, me and lunch?" Lucas asked

"Erm... I can't sorry. I'm busy today" Brooke replied

"Oh, what you up to?" Lucas looked upset

"Oh I'm taking Dakota too the principal's office then I might show her around, sorry" Brooke smiled. Lucas went to kiss Brooke on the lips and she turned her face so he landed it on her cheek

"Baby, you okay" Lucas asked

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Brooke questioned

"Nothing you just seen weird around me that's all" Lucas responded

"Oh about that, I just feel a little sick from last night, I'll be okay promise" Brooke linked arms with Dakota and they headed for the principal's office until Brooke turned back to Lucas "Oh and Luke, I have a hospital appointment Friday and don't worry so much"

Lucas smiled and leaned against her locker "Okay see you pretty girl"

"Yep last lesson, free period" Brooke shouted before turning the corner

**I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review; if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me. **


	14. Pick me up at 6:00 and don't be late

Author: First off I'll start off by saying thank you so much to everyone who reads my stories and thank you for reviewing them I really appreciate it. I am so sorry for not updating faster, I had things to do. Hope you like this chapter. So this Chapter is when Brooke finds out the truth. There are about maybe 5 more chapters to come then the story will end.

It is Friday morning and the halls were silent, Brooke has a doctor's appointment at lunch and she was really excited. No one had talked away the whole Peyton thing since it happened but, Brooke has not forgotten about it. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Dakota, Haley and Jakayla are all in English when a note between Brooke and Lucas starts. Lucas ripped a piece of paper out of her and wrote a note to Brooke; he threw it on her table and looked at the teacher.

'_Are you okay'_

Brooke looked up at Lucas and looked back down at the paper, she picked up her pen and began to write back, she threw the paper to Lucas and looked at the board.

'_Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?'_

Lucas looked at Brooke and she looked back smiling the biggest fakest smile she has ever done before and Lucas could see through it.

'_Brooke, let me in don't shut me out'_

Lucas was pleading and hoping for Brooke to tell him what was wrong

'_I'm not freezing you out Luke; I'm just trying to take it all in and figure it out'_

Brooke pulled her note book forward and started writing down something

'_Take what in, that you're pregnant because that happened months ago?'_

Lucas slowly turned around and saw Haley looking at him from the corner of his eyes when he looked at Peyton.

'_No actually I'm still trying to figure out you and Peyton plus the river court' _Brooke turned her head and looked at Peyton writing down notes

'_Brooke I've already told you that she was just there when I turned up'_ Lucas was worried that Brooke knew he was lying

'_I know baby, okay I'll be fine. You are coming to the doctor's appointment with me right?' _Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled a happy smile this time and Lucas knew it was a real one

'_Yeah course pretty girl and I love you x' _

'_Love you too broody boy'_

They both smiled at each other and came out of their trance when the bell rang

Haley was walking down the hall, she had just come from tutoring someone, there was no more cheerleading since graduation was coming. Haley was so happy because she was going on a date after school and she was so nervous and excited at the same time.

"James" Chase shouted, Haley turned around and smiled when she saw him

"Actually the name is Haley but, whatever floats your boat" Haley turned back around and stopped at her locker

"No I usually call people by their last names, it's a habit" Chase laughed

"Oh well okay I can get used to that" Haley put her bookers into her locker and shut it again

"So you still up for our double date after school?" Chase asked leaning against her locker

"Yeah sure of course" Haley replied before turning around and walking away with Chase watching her

It was lunch time; Brooke and Lucas were waiting at the doctors. Brooke was going to find out the sex of the baby, she was excited to finally find out. The doctor came out of the room and over to the waiting room.

"Miss Davis and Mr Scott" The doctor asked, Brooke and Lucas stood up and followed the doctor to her room

"Take a seat Mr Scott and if you could lay on the bed Miss Davis" The doctor instructed

Brooke laid on the bed and Lucas took a seat next to the bed. Brooke laid there looking at the ceiling, she was worried because she loved the whole baby thing until she saw Lucas and Peyton at the river court and now Brooke wasn't so sure on the idea; she was so confused. The doctor walked back into the room with the ultra sound machine.

"Okay, if you would pull your top up above your belly please" Brooke pulled up her top as she was told too "Okay as you know the jelly is cold" the doctor squeezed the jelly on her belly, she turned on the machine. The doctor moved the jelly around with the control, then there was a loud noise; it was the heart beat of their unborn child

"OMG, Brooke that's out baby's heart beat. It never gets old of hearing" Lucas was smiling but Brooke was still looking at the ceiling, she was just thinking "Brooke, you okay? Brooke"

Brooke turned her face to Lucas, she had tears in her eyes; she didn't know what to do or say "Yeah I'm fine Luke" Lucas looked at Brooke suspiciously

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked

"Yeah we would" Lucas replied

"Brooke" The doctor looked at Brooke

"Yeah whatever" Brooke responded still looking at the ceiling

"Okay well as I can see you'll be having a baby boy" The doctor told them

"Wow really, how exciting" Lucas piped up

"Yeah exciting" Brooke said sarcastically

"Okay well I'll go and print of copies, where done Brooke" Brooke grabbed some tissue and wiped the jelly off before pulling her top back down. The doctor walked out the room. Brooke jumped of the bed

"Brooke what is going on?"Lucas asked

"Nothing, just leave it alone Lucas" Brooke sat down waiting for the doctor

"No I won't leave it tell me Brooke, what is the matter? You loved the whole idea of our baby and all the scans but, now you've changed" Lucas told Brooke

"I don't know if I made the right decision Lucas okay, I'm just confused and scared" Brooke confessed "I don't know if I should have told you"

"What are you talking about and why now? what's changed?" Lucas looked confused

"You've changed Lucas, you and what you're about has changed Lucas" Brooke turned around, the doctor walked in with the pictures in her hand

"Here you go Mr. Scott" The doctor handed Lucas the pictures "So I'll see you in one month's time for a check up" Brooke opened the door and left without saying good bye; Lucas ran after her

"Brooke wait up, I don't understand what you mean, Brooke please" Lucas called after her

"What Lucas? What do you want from me?" Brooke cried

"I want you to tell me what you meant when you said I've changed" Lucas responded

"You lied Lucas, when we began to date you never told me that you were a liar. You lied Lucas" Brooked explained

"Brooke what you talking about, I've never lied to you Brooke" Lucas lied

"YOU'RE LYING NOW LUCAS, STOP LYING TO ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH" Brooke yelled

"About what Brooke? About what?" Lucas questioned

"PEYTON, ABOUT PEYTON" Brooke screamed now angry

"I told you about the Peyton thing" Lucas told Brooke

"No you lied about the Peyton situation Lucas, you should of told me you planned to meet up instead you lied when I asked you, you told me she just happened to be there when you turned up but, that was lie wasn't it Luke?" Brooke looked at Lucas, Lucas thought back to the phone call he and Peyton had that night.

_Flash back_

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Luke, can we meet up somewhere?"_

"_Erm... I can't sorry but Brooke would go mental if we met up secretly"_

"_I know but, I need to speak to someone about this, I can't talk to Nathan because he will kill me and I can't talk to Brooke because she hates me already"_

"_Okay fine I'll meet you at the river court in an hour"_

"_Thank you Luke, see you then" _

"_Okay bye Peyton"_

"_Bye Luke"_

_Lucas hung up and turned to look at a picture of him and Brooke hanging on the wall 'I'm sorry Brooke; I'll make it up to you' Lucas said to his self _

_End of flashback_

"Brooke, I wanted to tell you but, you hate Peyton and she wanted to talk. I didn't know how to tell you plus you freaked out on me at the river court that night." Lucas tried to explain

"Whatever Lucas" Brooke turned around and started to walk

"Where you going Brooke?" Lucas shouted

"To school" Brooke responded

"Let me take you" Lucas pleaded

"Nah its okay I'll walk" Brooke put up her hand

"Okay, I'll call you later" Lucas shouted

"Please don't. I'll call you when I'm ready" Brooke carried on walking

Haley was sitting on the bench with Jakayla talking and laughing. Chris and Chase were walking out of the double doors; they were talking about their dates after school. Haley stood up and looked at Chase "I'll be right back J" Haley walked over to Chase

"Aye Adams" Haley laughed walking over to Chase "You like me huh?"

"Yeah I sure do James" Chase laughed

"Good you better if I'm going out with you tonight. Pick me up at 6:00 don't be late" Haley instructed, Haley turned and walked back over to Jakayla

"Wow she's feisty" Chris smirked "I like feisty"

"Keep your hands of Keller, James is mine" Chase nudged Chris

"Yeah for now" Chris whispered to himself

"Jakayla and I are double dating with you in it?" Chris asked

"Yep, so I'm guessing where riding together or we meeting you there?" Chase didn't take his eyes off of Haley the whole time

"Were meeting you there Chase" Chris replied waving his hands in Chase's face "Earth to Chase"

"Okay cool" Chase said finally taking his eyes off of Haley and looking at Chris

Brooke was walking towards her locker when she saw Peyton talking to Nathan, she was tempted to go and ask her why she was calling Lucas and asking him to meet up with her. Brooke opened her locker and looked at herself in the mirror on her locker door. Brooke kept looking at Nathan and Peyton until she saw Lucas walking behind her through her mirror. Brooke got her books for her last class, slammed her locker shut and rushed off. Brooke turned the corner and banged into someone

"Watch where you're going for god sake" Brooke huffed while picking up her bag

"Sorry" The girl replied "I was day dreaming"

Brooke looked up and saw Peyton "Yeah I bet you were dreaming"

"And what is that suppose to mean Brooke" Peyton asked

"Nothing Peytwhore, I need to be somewhere right now anyway" Brooke stood up and picked her bag up

"Whatever Brooke, don't be jealous just because Nathan and I are happy" Peyton smirked

"Happy Nathan wouldn't be happy if knew what you done to his unborn child. Now if I was you I would shut my mouth before I open mine" Brooke laughed

"You wouldn't tell Nate anything, your just blushing" Peyton looked at Brooke carefully

"You wanna bet, try me bitch" Brooke stepped to Peyton and Peyton moved back a little

"I need to go, I'm meeting Nate in 10 minutes" Peyton walked around Brooke and left

"Yeah that's what I thought" Brooke whispered to herself.

It was the end of school; Brooke was walking to her car when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around and saw Haley running towards her.

"Hey Hales, what's wrong?" Brooke asked

"Lucas, you've told him haven't you Brooke?" Haley answered Brooke with another question

"I didn't want to, I wanted to forgive and forget but now I'm quest..." Brooke stopped before she told Haley the truth

"What you're what?" Haley looked confused

"It doesn't matter but, yeah Lucas does know that I know about the whole Peyton thingy" Brooke told Haley

"Brooke I didn't mean to tell you" Haley tried to explain

"Haley its okay, Lucas and I are going to deal with it I promise" Brooke insures Haley

"Okay but, listen to him Brooke. He doesn't want to hurt you" Haley smiled at Brooke

"I know, I guess I freaked on him but, don't worry by tomorrow night we'll be all happy again" Brooke was convinced

"Okay well I better go, I got myself a date tonight" Haley laughed

"Okay see you later Brookie" Haley walked off to her car

Lucas had just gotten home from school; he was lying on his bed when Haley knocked on his bedroom door. "Come in". Haley walked into his room and laid next to him.

"What you thinking?" Haley asked

"Why did you tell Brooke about me meeting Peyton when it was you who said not to tell anyone?" Lucas turned his head and looked at Haley

"It slipped Luke, I'm sorry I just, I don't know I'm sorry" Haley didn't know what to do

"How?" Lucas asked

Haley looked at the ceiling and remembered back to the talk with Brooke.

_Flash back_

_Brooke was sitting in the library reading 'P.S I love you' when Haley skipped up to her all happy. Haley sat down next to her._

"_Why so chirpy?" Brooke asked_

"_Nothing, I like this guy and I think he likes me back?" Haley told Brooke_

"_Aww that's good hales, I'm happy for you. Maybe you can be happy like me and Lucas are" Brooke smiled_

"_Yeah maybe, so you and Peyton are still talking?" Haley asked_

"_Nope" Brooke looked up from her book and shook her head_

"_Aww then Lucas still hasn't told you about him and Peyton meeting up at the river court a couple of days ago" Haley slipped out_

"_What you talking about Hales? Lucas and Peyton didn't plan on meeting at the river court Luke said when he turned up at the river court Peyton was already there. So they couldn't off met up or could they?" Brooke closed her book and looked away from Haley _

"_Yeah I'm just cheering I guess I'm talking rubbish" Haley tried to laugh it off_

"_No hales, maybe your right because she did look suspicious and he did jump at me straight away" Brooke leaned forward_

"_Brooke" Haley looked at Brooke_

"_OMG he did lie to me, omg Haley" Brooke had tears in her eyes_

"_Brooke please don't say nothing, he feels terrible about it. Brooke please" Haley pleaded_

"_Fine I won't just for you but, if he says something I will bring it up Haley" Brooke turned to Haley_

"_Okay, I better go and Brooke I am sorry" Haley turned and ran out of the library_

_End of flash back_

"Okay your forgiven Hales, I just need Brooke to forgive me" Lucas told Haley

"She will trust me Luke" Haley turned her head and looked at Lucas

"Yeah because trusting you gets me far" Lucas said sarcastically

"She will Luke, just be patient" Haley got of the bed and skipped out of Lucas's room to get dressed for her date

Brooke was lying on her bed in her own apartment she brought months ago before she found out she was pregnant when Dakota walked in, she looked at Brooke and she could tell something was going on. Dakota still hadn't told Brooke about Daniel or him being Nathan's child. Dakota feels really bad not to tell Brooke but, she didn't know how to tell Brooke.

"Hey Dakota, what's up?" Brooke asked trying to forget about Lucas and Peyton for a few minutes

"Nothing much, I'm just worried" Dakota revealed to Brooke

"About what?" Brooke was confused

"You and your baby" Dakota was worried but, she also wanted to get rid of the guilt somehow

"Were okay I promise, I had a scan today, were just fine" Brooke insured Dakota "Lucas and I had an argument D"

"Why? What happened?" Dakota looked at Brooke who had tears rolling down her face

"He lied to me D and I got really angry when he kept asking me what was wrong at the doctors, I stormed out and shouted and now, I don't know what to do." Brooke confessed "If I lied to you what would you do?"

"I would try and understand why you lied and I would listen to you, then it's up to you if you if you want to forgive and forget" Dakota told Brooke

"So your saying I should listen to Lucas and see what he has to say" Brooke sat up and looked at Dakota

"Yep" Dakota nodded

"Okay I will" Brooke picked up her phone and dialled his number

"Good" Dakota left the room "I'm gonna go home, see you at school tomorrow. Bye Brookie"

"Okay see you then" Brooke waved and Dakota left

Lucas could hear his phone ringing; he looked at the caller ID and saw Brooke's name flashing. He sat up and pressed accept on the key pad.

"Hello" Lucas said huskily "I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for..."

"I forgive you Lucas Scott but, you have to promise to never lie to me again because it nearly broke mw this time" Brooke butted in

"Did you say you forgive me? Brooke I love you so much, I just don't want to lose you" Lucas told Brooke

"First of all yeah I did say I forgive you and secondly I don't want to lose you either and what I said about the baby, I didn't mean it I was confused, upset and plus all my hormones where attacking me" Brooke told Lucas

"Its okay baby, I'll see you tomorrow at school okay. Love you Brooke" Lucas smiled and Brooke could hear it in his voice

"Love you too Broody" Brooke hung up the phone and lied back down on her bed 'God I love that boy so much' Brooke laughed to herself

I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review; if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me.


	15. Two for the priice of one

**Sorry it took so long for the chapter to be uploaded. I hope you like this chapter**

Haley was dressed by 5:55, she was in the living room with her mum, dad and Lucas. Haley was looking at her watch; she remembered their conversation at lunch earlier where she told him not to be late. Lucas was looking at Haley with a smile on his face.

"He'll be here Hales trust me" Lucas insured his sister

"I know but, he has 2 minutes and if he isn't here he will be late and I will be mad" Haley told Lucas who was still smiling

"Like I said before he will be here" With Lucas saying that the door bell rang, Haley got up and smiled as she walked to the door

"You're lucky you had 30 seconds before you were late" Haley was trying to look serious but, she couldn't be mad at him

"I know but, I'm here before 6:00 and I'm not late, so how about we go for that date then" Chase smiled

"Okay, bye mum, dad and Luke. See you all later" Haley shouted inside

"By Hales" Lucas shouted back "Have fun"

"By baby girl and don't forget be in by 11:00" Karen yell and Keith smiled "Yeah 11:00 Hales"

Haley grabbed her coat and bag then slammed the front door shut. Chase leaded her down to his car; he opened the door for her to get in the shut it for her. He walked round to the driver's seat and got in the drove in the direction they had to go in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dakota was on her way to Brooke's house to tell her about Daniel and Nathan, she walked up to the door, turned the handle and opened the door slowly. She walked in and heard Brooke laughing and joking with another person.

"Brooke, Brooke" Dakota called out

"In the bedroom" Brooke yelled back

Dakota walked down the hall and into Brooke's bedroom, she saw Lucas sitting beside Brooke with a massive smile on his face

"So I see you too made up" Dakota smiled slightly

"Yeah we did and now where happy bees" Lucas leaned over to kiss Brooke

"So Brooke when you and Lucas going to tell people you're pregnant since you can see you bump and it's getting bigger every time I see you" Dakota asked

"Well there's this house behind the park and it's like our house, Nathan, Peyton. Haley Jakayla, Lucas and I always go there to reveal our secrets to each other; so tomorrow since we only have half day I was going to call a meeting and I want you there Dakota so I can introduce you to everyone properly" Brooke replied

"Okay I'll come and I need to reveal a secret myself" Dakota told Brooke

"Okay well tomorrow is your chance" Brooke smiled

"Yep it sure is" Dakota whispered to herself

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley, Chase, Chris and Jakayla had just finished eating when they were walking along the pier. There was an awkward silence from all four of them so they stopped in their tracks.

"Okay something is seriously wrong here?" Chris piped up "I'm sorry Jakayla but, I'm not really feeling you"

"It's okay Chris because I like him instead" Jakayla looked at Chase and smiled

"Oh okay, well I like her too" Chase laughed "Sorry Hales, I think I'm going to walk with Jakayla"

"It's okay Chase I kinda like Chris anyway, so we'll switch guys and see what happens" Haley instructed them all

"Yeah okay, let's do it" Jakayla laughed while walking with Chase

Chris held out his hand for Haley to grab on too "So Miss James how about we walk in the opposite direction?"

"OOOOOO is Keller trying to get me into bed already" Haley responded

"Maybe and what if I am?" Keller smiled

"Then I'll say bring it on because Miss James likes the Keller" Haley smirk flirted

"Oh does she then it's safe to say the Keller likes Miss James back" Chris stopped for a second and so did Haley; he leaned in to kiss her but, Haley turned her head "I may like you Keller but, not that much" Haley let go of his hand and ran down the pier

"James wait up" Chris ran after her laughing "Where you going?"

"For a swim, wanna join me?" Haley began to take her clothes off leaving her under wear on; she looked at Chris

"Haley don't jump, it's too high" Chris yelled

"I'm joking I'm not going to jump idiot I just thought maybe we could go for a proper swim like in a tub or something" Haley grabbed her skirt and began to put it on slowly making Chris's mouth to water "Or is the Keller to scared for that?"

"Chris Keller is not scared of anything" Chris replied

"Then go and find us a tub to swim in" Chris took Haley's hand and they rushed back to his car "I'll find us a tub"

Haley looked at her watch and she still had an hour to kill before she had to be home. Chris stopped outside his grandma's house, she was out of town so they went inside; Haley was shocked by how big it was.

"This is huge Chris" Haley grasped

"Yeah I know, I live here" Chris laughed "So still up for a swim?"

"Hell yeah baby" Haley took of her cloths and jumped into the tub; she bit down on her lower lip and looked up at Chris urging him to jump in with her "Come on Keller, jump"

Chris took his clothes off and jumped, he swam over to where Haley was in the corner of the tub "So how do you like me now James?" Chris asked

"This much" With Haley saying that she leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips; there kissed turned passionately then hot and steamy. Haley pulled back "Really were doing this in the tub?"

"Yep" Chris breathed out; he then began to kiss Haley again "You on birth control, I mean the pill?"

"Yep I sure am since I'm 18 and don't want to get pregnant" Haley replied

"Okay, good" Chris unhooked Haley's bra and left it to float away from where they were; then Haley tugged at his boxers which soon were pulled down, then Haley's panties were gone so now they were in the pool naked. Chris kept sucking on the one place on Haley's neck which makes her go crazy. Haley was moaning but, not loud to wake the neighbours. Chris pushed Haley against the side and entered her slowly which she liked, she kept calling out his name begging for more which he gave her. Haley was beginning to call his name slightly louder but not too loud; then they moved moaned one last time before they both climaxed. Chris slid out of her and rested on the side while Haley grasped her breath back

"I normally don't have sex on the first date Chris, so this means I must really like you" Haley panted

"I like you too hales" Chris leaned din and kissed her before getting out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Brooke sent out texts to everyone she wanted to be there when she revealed her secret including Nathan and Peyton. Brooke then began to get ready for school; she was now wearing bigger clothes because her other ones didn't fir her. Brooke had to also be careful because her hormones are all over the place. Lucas walked into Brooke's bedroom and smiled at her.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas sat on Brooke's bed

"Hey broody boy" Brooke smiled while putting on her stiletto

"So we going to reveal everything to everyone today at lunch" Lucas asked

"Yeah we are because I can't do this anymore and Luke, I am getting really big. It's been like 5 months since I found out I'm pregnant and I need to reveal the truth" Brooke replied

"Okay, my mum is going to freak out totally" Lucas laid back on Brooke's bed

"I know and so will my dad but, it was an accident and we didn't plan it" Brooke told Lucas

"I know, so you ready to go to school Brooke?" Lucas sat up and looked at Brooke

"Yep, I am let's get going broody" Brooke grabbed her bag and left her house with Lucas behind her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was walking down the corridor holding hands with Chris she looked so happy. Then they met Jakayla and Chase at their lockers.

"So how was last night?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke walked up behind Haley "Wait a minute I thought you and Chase were dating Hales?"

"We switched guys, Chris and I are dating now" Haley responded "And last night was fantastic" Haley looked over at Chris and smiled

"Okay anyway, did you get the message this morning?" Brooke questioned

"The one saying to meet at our abandon house behind the park because it's urgent" Haley pulled out her phone to have another look "Yep I did Brooke"

"Okay well I'll see you there Hales, I have to go and see some people before class" Brooke kissed Lucas hugged Haley and left walking down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton was walking out of the cleaning closet with Nathan behind her; Brooke shook her head and chuckled as she walked up to them.

"Just the two people I wanted to see" Brooke looked at both of them "So did you two get my message this morning?"

"Yeah we both did, what is so urgent you have to see us at that house behind the park?" Nathan asked

"You'll have to wait and see" Brooke circled them and began to walk away "See you two then"

"Brooke wait, how you doing? Where you living?" Nathan asked

"I'm fine thank you Nathan and to the second question it's none of your business since where not related huh?" Brooke turned to looked at Nathan

"Okay I'm glad you're okay Brooke. You still mad at me. Can't we let all this go and you move back in to the house" Nathan sighed

"Yes I am still mad at you Nate and no I'm not moving back in because I love my new house and I can do what I want when I want" Brooke smirked "I have to go class is about to start" Brooke turned around and walked away

"See you at lunch Brooke" Peyton said smugly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas were the last ones to the house behind the park. They were walking in while everyone was talking about what was going to happen. Dakota was scared to reveal her secret while Brooke was excited and scared to reveal hers. Everyone quieted down when they saw Brooke and Lucas walk in holding hands. Dakota had brought Daniel but she hid him behind the door at the far end so no one saw him.

"Hey Brooke" Haley, Jakayla and Dakota smiled and waved at Brooke

"Hey girls" Brooke smiled and waved back. She turned her head to the right "Peyton, Nate"

"Brooke, Luke" Peyton sighed while Nathan nodded his head

"Right let's get to the point, Luke and I brought you hear because we have something to tell you." Brooke told everyone who was there "Okay so I'm pregnant"

"Wow that's fantastic Brooke" Haley hugged Brooke then Luke "I'm so happy for you guys"

"Thanks Hales" Lucas smiled

"Yeah it is good Brookie" Jakayla hugged Brooke

"Wait a minute, you're pregnant and you didn't tell me" Nathan asked angry

"Yeah I am and no I didn't tell you because FYI I don't trust you or even like you and plus it's not like your my brother or anything Nate" Brooke responded. Peyton was just standing in the background not wanting to say anything.

"I want to reveal something too" Dakota piped up, Nathan looked at her and had a worried look on his face. Dakota looked at him and he spelled out 'NO, please don't'.

"Okay go on then D" Brooke smiled

Dakota looked at the door at the far end of the house and shouted "Daniel, baby boy. Come here Danny"

Brooke was confused a little "D, who's Daniel?" Daniel came out from the room and ran over to Dakota "Mummy"

"Daniel is my son Brooke, I'm a mother just like you but, I was too scared to tell you" Dakota revealed

"Wait on second, Daniel is yours and how old is he?" Brooke questioned

"His two, he'll be three in 2 months" Dakota replied

"Wow he looks just like Nathan" Haley laughed

"I know doesn't he" Jakayla agreed with Haley

"I was thinking the same thing" Brooke had figured it out, Daniel was Nathan's "Dakota is there a reason why Nathan and Daniel look alike?"

"Yeah there is actually, Erm... well Brooke" Dakota was scared "Nathan is Erm... Daniels dad"

"WAIT WHAT" Peyton shouted from behind Nathan, she pushed pass Nathan and in front to look at the little boy looking up at her "OMG they do look alike"

"When? How? Where?" Brooke questioned

"2 years ago when you guys lived out in California and there was that party, both of your leaving party and I was drunk and so was Nate; then we slept together." Dakota explained "Brooke I'm sorry I never told you but, I was scared and I didn't want to tell anyone even Nate but, I told him like 2 months ago"

"How you said you didn't know him when..." Brooke stopped "Oh I should have known, when I arrived you two acted like you didn't know each other"

"YOU BASTARD, YOU WENT ON LIKE YOU HAVEN'T GOT A SON. NATHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU KNOCKED UP LITTLE MISS WANNABE" Peyton yelled

"Hold on one minute misses Blondie. You can't be mad at Nathan much because of what you did. What you did is worse than him having a kid with Dakota" Brooke told Peyton

"You said you wouldn't tell" Peyton looked at Brooke

"And I'm not going too, you are" Brooke told Peyton

"Wait what's this about?" Nathan asked

"You're just about to find out Natey boy, Peyton tell him?" Brooke sighed

"I thought you weren't going to get involved Brooke" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear

"I wasn't until now" Brooke whispered back

"Well Peyt?" Nathan was waiting

"Nathan, I was pregnant 4 months ago" Peyton stopped

"You're pregnant, why didn't you tell..." Nathan stopped then he realised what Peyton had said "What do you mean was?"

"I mean I had an, Erm... I had an" Peyton looked at Brooke who nodded her head

"You what Peyton, spill" Nathan was getting frustrated

"I had an abortion Nate. I was too young to have a baby and I was scared to tell you so I done what I thought was best" Peyton told Nathan

"You what? You had an abortion. You killed my baby Peyton" Nathan was so angry with Peyton

"I know but, Nathan you have to understand I was in a dark place because Brooke had just cut me off from being her friend and I was so scared" Peyton told Nathan with tears rolling down her face

"How could you do this Peyton, you should have come to me or at least tell me you were pregnant before you done this" Nathan told Peyton

"I know Nathan, please listen to me" Peyton begged

"No" Nathan circled around Peyton and up to Brooke "I'm happy for you Brooke but, I have to go" Nathan then left while Peyton was still crying.

**Please review :]**


	16. I need to think

**Author note: Sorry this chapter took so long for me to update, I'm so busy with school and stuff. Here's the chapter now. I hope you like it **

Peyton ran after Nathan and she caught up to him just in time because he was getting into his car. Peyton jumped in the passenger seat and sat there waiting to talk to Nathan. Nathan sat in his seat and hit the steering wheel with anger; Peyton flinched and sat there still in silent. Nathan didn't know what to say to Peyton so he just stared into the day light. Nathan had just found out that Peyton had killed his child and Dakota just revealed all to everyone about Nathan being Daniel's father.

"Nate" Peyton started, but stopped because she didn't know what to say after that

"Stop Peyt, just stop" Nathan blurted out in anger "You are so selfish and unbelievable that I need you to either get out of this car and leave or I'll throw you out and drive off"

"Nathan please just listen to me, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you because I can't do this all by myself. Please Nate please" Peyton pleaded

"Peyton, I love you so much too and I don't want to lose you either, but the thing is you killed my child and all I need is for you to give me some space and then I can think about what I want and what I need to do about this" Peyton turned to look and Nathan who turned to look at her

"Okay, but can you promise me something please" Peyton still had tears streaming down her face

"Yeah okay I will, what is it?" Nathan asked

"I need you to promise me that you won't fall out of love with me and that you will let me explain after you have thought everything out" Peyton answered

"Okay I promise and plus I can never not love you Peyton, I love you with all my heart I just need to think and have some space" Nathan smiled for the first time since he found out the truth

"Okay, I'll speak to you when you call me" Peyton leaned over and kiss Nathan on the cheek then she got out of his car and watched him drive away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Jakayla were still in the house talking about Brooke's pregnancy. Brooke was so glad she had told everyone that she is pregnant, but she is still shocked that Nathan is Dakota's baby father and she just found out with everyone else. She can't believe that Dakota never told her and kept him away from her.

"I can't believe you never told me Luke where related and you didn't tell me you were expecting" Haley told Lucas

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just we wanted to be sure that everything is okay before we told anybody" Lucas replied to Haley's question

"It's actually my fought you didn't know Hales, I told Luke not to tell you because I was scared that something would happen to the baby" Brooke backed Lucas up "I'm sorry Hales"

"It's okay Brooke and I am so happy about the news" Haley smiled

"Thanks" Brooke smiled back

"You're welcome" Haley smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley went to meet Chris at the café. This was so much news that she just got told. Haley parked outside and got out of the car; she saw Chris sitting on a stool at the counter. Haley opened the door and the bell went above the door. Haley walked up to Chris and put her arms around his waist.

"Hey sexy" Haley whispered into his ear

Chris turned around and smiled when he saw Haley standing behind him.

"Hey Hales, where you been?" Chris asked

"Brooke and Lucas needed to talk to me and the others about something" Haley replied "But I'm here now"

"Yes you are" Chris smirked

"So what we going to do?" Haley sat down beside Chris and lightly kissed him on the lips

"We could go swimming again or we could hang in your room" Chris responded "What do you reckon?"

"I reckon we could go swimming again, which was fun" Haley told him

"Okay swimming it is" Chris picked Haley up in a wedding style and carried her to her car

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was at the river court playing basketball by his self when he heard someone come behind him. Nathan throws the ball into the net and it rolled to the person walking towards Nathan.

"I thought I'll find you here?" Brooke picked up the ball and twirled it in her hands

"Yeah I needed to think about everything" Nathan looked at Brooke blankly

"Nate, I did wrong. I shouldn't have said anything; it was your business and I opened my big mouth. I wanted to hurt Peyton so much that I hurt you in the process" Brooke throw the ball to Nathan who catches it.

"Brooke to be honest I'm glad you did open your much because if you didn't then we would have broken up anyway since all the stuff came out about Dakota and Daniel. I'm glad you told me Brooke I am" Nathan reassured Brooke

"So what's going to happen with you and Peyton?" Brooke asked

"I don't know really Brooke, but I don't think I can stay with her even though I promised I would" Nathan told Brooke

"Oh Nathan, I am sorry really I am even though I hate the bitch" Brooke smiled and Nathan laughed

"I know you don't like her and this isn't because of you, this is because she aborted my baby and didn't even tell me she was pregnant or that she aborted it" Nathan walked over to the bench where Brooke was sat and sat down beside her "I'm glad you're my sister Brooke, even though we have had out fights"

"Talk to her?" Brooke stated

"No I need more time" Nathan replied

"Okay, well I have to go now because I have to meet Luke and my house" Brooke stood up she was showing slightly

"I can't believe you actually moved out Brooke" Nathan laughed

"I know, but dad and Deb both don't know I'm preggers; Luke and I are going to tell them tonight and I needed to move out for when the baby comes" Brooke told Nathan

"Oh okay, do you want me there with you?" Nathan asked

"Yeah go on then thanks bro" Brooke smiled

"So now I'm your brother" Nathan smirked and then hugged Brooke

"So not funny" Brooke turned to walk away "Oh and Nate, I do love you like my bro"

**So this is the chapter. Please review and I hope you like it**


	17. Telling the Parents,How fun, NOT

**Author note: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing the story. When I get an email saying taht my story has been reviewed I get this amazing feeling and I love readying what you have to say, so again thank you guys. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you like this chapter as you have the rest. I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, so please be patient and I will try and update soon, I have so much coursework to do and I have so much drama to deal with too. **

**Telling the Parents, How fun.... NOT**

Brooke was waiting for Brooke in the alleyway at the back of the café, the destination where her pregnancy will be revealed to the parents. Lucas saw Brooke and called her name.

"Brooke" Brooke turned around and saw Lucas walking towards her

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked

"No, I'm scared of what my mom will say or do" Lucas replied "You"

"I'm scared too" Brooke took hold of Lucas's hand and they both walked to the café

Brooke's parents and Nathan were sitting in a booth opposite Lucas's parents; there was no one else in the cafe at this time. Brooke pushed the cafe door open and walked in with Lucas behind her. Everyone in the booth looked at the two walking in. Brooke was showing, but she wore a top that wouldn't show it. Brooke and Lucas strolled up to the booth and smiled awkwardly.

"Mom" Lucas nodded in his mom's direction

"Dad" Brooke smiled at her dad "Deb, Nate"

"Hey Brooke" Deb greeted

"Brooke what's going on? Why did you call us and ask to meet all of us?" Brooke's father asked

"Yeah Luke, what's up?" Karen looked a little worried

"Well you know we've been dating 10 months now and we are totally in love" Brooke started

"Okay get on with it Brooke?" Richard huffed; Brooke looked at Nathan who nodded his head to support her.

"Okay well mom, I do love her and we want to spend out whole life together" Lucas carried on

"Okay, Luke you're making me worried now. What is going on?" Karen replied

Brooke took a deep breath and so did Lucas "Were Pregnant" The both shouted at the same time. everyone's face dropped except Nathan's and Deb's.

"Did I just hear right, is this a nightmare or are you just stupid Lucas" Karen was angry now

"Brooke how can you be so irresponsible?" Brooke's dad stood up

"Dad this wasn't planned, we didn't plan this baby; it just happened and we have decided to keep the baby too" Brooke had tears in her eyes "I'm sorry daddy, but we have decided" Brooke's dad sat back down and sighed

"Brooke I'm happy for you" Deb piped up "I know how you must have felt when you found out because; I bet you were scared and felt alone I've been in the same place you have"

"Thank you Deb for accepting this" Brooke just about smiled

"Lucas I can't believe you would just throw your life away" Karen looked at Lucas in disgust

"Mom I'm not throwing my life away okay, Brooke and I love each other and like Brooke just said, this was a mistake and I can't change it, but where dealing with it" Brooke stopped and heard what Lucas just said and looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks from her dad.

"A mistake, really Luke" Brooke sounded upset

"That's what you said" Lucas turned to Brooke

"No Lucas, I said that this wasn't planned and that we didn't plan it and that were keeping the baby. I said nothing about it being a mistake" Brooke responded "At least I know what you really think"

"Well wasn't it a mistake Brooke" Lucas pleaded

"No, if this was such a mistake then maybe I should bring the baby up myself since it was a mistake and all" Brooke walked to the cafe door then looked back at Lucas "So much of you loving me and wanting to spend the rest of your life with me; Lucas you could of said accident not mistake"

Brooke ran out of the cafe, it was pouring with ran "See what you've done now, the lot of you" Nathan stood up from Brooke "I'm going to see Brooke to make sure she's okay and you lot can do whatever you like, but Lucas remember what you just said; you have hurt her"

Nathan left the cafe after Brooke, he couldn't believe Lucas just said that after saying he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. Brooke was standing in the rain crying. She was sitting on the bench with her hand over her belly.

"Brooke, you shouldn't be sitting out in the rain for your sake and the baby's sake" Nathan sat down beside Brooke "Nate he said it was a mistake" Brooke replied

"He also said he loved you Brooke" Nathan tried to cheer Brooke up

"I don't care Nate, he said this baby was a mistake he could have said accident, if it was a big mistake then why the hell is he still here and why did he say he wants the baby too?" Brooke questioned

"I don't know Brooke, but you have to get out of this rain, it's not good for you or the baby" Nathan told Brooke

"I know Nate, but I had to sit down" Brooke moan "I had to sit down"

"Okay Brooke, let me get you back to your house before you get a cold" Nathan held out his hand and Brooke took it "Come on"

Brooke held on to Nathan's hand for dear life, she didn't want to let go "Nate, don't leave me. I'm now alone"

"I won't Brooke, I promise; I'll be here for you as a brother and as a mate" Nathan kissed Brooke on the cheek and gilded her to his car.

"Thank you Nate, who knew after all this time that you would be the one there for me after everything with Peyton. I'm glad we sorted it out Nate, I really am" Brooke sat in the passenger seat when they got to Nathan's car and he opened the door for her

"Yeah me too Brooke" Nathan closed the door and went to get in the driver's seat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley went with Chris to his house and they headed straight for the swimming pool. Chris laughed when he saw Haley tip toeing so she didn't wake anyone up. Chris's Nan still hadn't returned so Chris had the house to himself just like last time him and Haley went swimming. The water from the pool was making the air around Haley and Chris ice cold. Haley wanted to dive in, but she didn't want to get cold when she got out so she got undressed ad stayed in her knickers and bra and jumped into the pool. She dive straight to the bottom of the pool. Chris got sacred for a moment because Haley didn't come up to the surface; he fought something bad had happened until, he heard a splash Haley's head popped up from the water and she motioned for him to join her. Chris jumped in after getting undressed and swam over to Haley who was the other end of the pool. Haley sake up the water and motioned toward Chris. She came to the surface and kissed him lightly on the lips then disappeared again under the water.

"Haley" Chris called "I want to ask you something"

Haley came to the surface again and looked Chris "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to talk about the last time we were here and what we did" Chris told Haley

"Okay, go a head and talk" Haley looked at Chris.

"Firstly did you mean what you said last time we were here after we done it?" Chris asked eager to know

Haley thought back to that night and smiled when she remembered what had happened and how surprsied she was when she had done it on the first date.

_Flash back_

_Haley looked at her watch and she still had an hour to kill before she had to be home. Chris stopped outside his grandma's house, she was out of town so they went inside; Haley was shocked by how big it was._

"_This is huge Chris" Haley grasped_

"_Yeah I know, I live here" Chris laughed "So still up for a swim?" _

"_Hell yeah baby" Haley took of her cloths and jumped into the tub; she bit down on her lower lip and looked up at Chris urging him to jump in with her "Come on Keller, jump"_

_Chris took his clothes off and jumped, he swam over to where Haley was in the corner of the tub "So how do you like me now James?" Chris asked_

"_This much" With Haley saying that she leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips; there kissed turned passionately then hot and steamy. Haley pulled back "Really were doing this in the tub?"_

"_Yep" Chris breathed out; he then began to kiss Haley again "You on birth control, I mean the pill?"_

"_Yep I sure am since I'm 18 and don't want to get pregnant" Haley replied_

"_Okay, good" Chris unhooked Haley's bra and left it to float away from where they were; then Haley tugged at his boxers which soon were pulled down, then Haley's panties were gone so now they were in the pool naked. Chris kept sucking on the one place on Haley's neck which makes her go crazy. Haley was moaning but, not loud to wake the neighbours. Chris pushed Haley against the side and entered her slowly which she liked, she kept calling out his name begging for more which he gave her. Haley was beginning to call his name slightly louder but not too loud; then they moved moaned one last time before they both climaxed. Chris slid out of her and rested on the side while Haley grasped her breath back_

"_I normally don't have sex on the first date Chris, so this means I must really like you" Haley panted_

_End of flash back_

Haley smiled once more and swam nearer to Chris so she was inches away from him "You mean when I told you that I must really like you because I had sex with you on the first date?"

"Yeah that" Chris blushed a little at the sound of Haley saying the word sex

"Yes I meant it, I would never have said it if I didn't Keller. I do really like you" Haley leaned in and kissed Chris lightly on the lips

"I have one more question James" Keller smirked

"And that is?" Haley asked

"Are you horny or is that just me?" Chris raised his eye brow and Haley giggled

"Nah don't worry it's not just you I'm well horny" Haley whispered into Chris's ear

Chris unhooked Haley's bra and left it to float away from where they were; then Haley tugged at his boxers which soon were pulled down, then Haley's panties were gone so now they were in the pool naked. Chris kept sucking on the one place on Haley's neck which makes her go crazy. Haley was moaning but, not loud to wake the neighbours. Chris pushed Haley against the side and entered her slowly which she liked, she kept calling out his name begging for more which he gave her. Haley was beginning to call his name slightly louder but not too loud; then they moved moaned one last time before they both climaxed. Chris slid out of her and rested on the side while Haley grasped her breath back

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan sat Brooke down n the couch in her living room. Brooke was still shocked by Lucas's revelation at the cafe. She couldn't believe Lucas had just said taht too everyone after what they have been through and how much he wanted this baby with her. Nathan made Brooke a nice cup of ice tea and placed it on the coffee table next to where she was sitting. Nathan sat down and looked over at Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Brooke slightly moved her head to Nathan

"What for?" Brooke barely whispered

"For calling you a slut and making so much drama and problems for you about Peyton" Nathan felt so guilty

"It's okay Nate, that is all behind us now. Lets look forward to the future and how I'm going to bring up a baby by myself" Brooke looked really worried

"Your not by yourself Brooke, you have me, my mom and Lucas to help you plus Jakayla and Haley too and Dakota will help out. Were all here for you Brooke"

"I know you are Nate, but I don't think Lucas is" Brooke had a tear slowly slide down her face "If I did have him then where is he because FYI he isn't here"

With Brooke saying that the door bell rang. Nathan got up and looked out of the window, he saw Lucas's car in the driveway parked up next to Nathan's behind Brooke's blue beetle "It's Lucas" Nathan looked at Brooke who nodded for him to open the door. Nathan opened the door and Lucas stood there dripping wet.

"Brooke" Lucas called out "Brooke"

"She's in there" Nathan said pointing to the living room "I'll get you a towel"

"Thanks Nate" Lucas replied

"It's okay. Just talk to her" Nathan told Lucas.

"I will" Lucas walked into the living room and saw Brooke sitting on the couch we from the rain staring at a picture of her and Lucas with the scan picture in between "Brooke, baby"

Brooke turned her head to Lucas and sighed "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah actually you can tell me what this is all about because I'm Erm confused" Lucas sat down in the seat opposite Brooke

"You said it was a mistake Luke, you told everyone at the cafe that this baby was a mistake. If the baby was such a big mistake and you ruined your life then why did you want to keep the baby? Why did you say you love me and we would get through this? Why did you tell me that it doesn't matter what anyone said because it's me you and the baby against0p the world?" Brooke questioned "If this was all a mistake then why did you ket me fall for it?"

"I didn't know what I was meant to say Brooke, I was trapped and my mom confused me that's all. What was I meant to say?" Lucas asked

"You could have said accident, it sounds better then mistake Lucas. You should have thought before you let me believe all this true and everythign will e okay" Brooke wiped her face "I should be happy Lucas, but I'm not"

"No Brooke, I want to be there with you and our baby, I love you so much and I can't lose you ever. Brooke please" Lucas pleaded

"I love you so much too Luke, I just thought your saying with me because I'm pregnant" Brooke confessed

"No Brooke never I love you for you" Lucas told Brooke "I loved you long before you found out your were preggers"

"I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke stood up and kissed Lucas on the lips and he kissed her back

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis" Lucas smiled at Brooke and then at Nathan who throw him a towel from the door way.

**So this is Chapter 17, I hope you liked it. Please please please review and tell me what you think. So I don't know if I should break Nathan and Peyton up. Brooke will have her baby in a couple more chapters and Haley will carry on having fun with Chris, Chase and Jakayla. Again please REVIEW xxx **


	18. What Tragiic

**Thank you for being patient with waiting for me updating my story. I hope you like this chapter and I know everyone's faces will drop when they finish reading this and that is the point to get everyone thinking.**

**Author note: Thank you for reviewing my story and I'm glad most of you like what your reading. **

**Chapter 18 – What Tragic**

Haley was getting dressed she was smirking at the look Chris was giving her while she put her panties back on her bra. Chris mouth was watering at the Haley in her underwear. Haley picked up her dress and slipped into it slowly teasing. Chris jumped out of the pool and smiled at Haley.

"What you smiling out Keller?" Haley asked while putting her heels on

"You and how gorgeous you are?" Chris Replied "And how fricking lucky I am"

"Yeah your right, I am gorgeous and you are lucky to have me" Haley turned to sit down waiting for Chris to get dressed

"So Hales, can I gloat to everyone?" Chris asked as he pulled his boxers on with his jeans

"Gloat about what?" Haley questioned

"About you being MY girlfriend and no one can have you" Chris responded with a massive grin on his face

"You can do whatever you want, but if you hurt me you will feel my raft" Haley looked him deep in the eyes

"I won't" Chris put his top on and walked over to Haley who was now against the wall

"Good Keller" Chris leaned down and kissed Haley softly on the lips

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6:45 the next morning Brooke was up getting ready for school. Lucas was still lying in the bed when Brooke jumped on him. Lucas opened his eyes with a grunt and looked at Brooke. She was wearing her new maternity clothes she brought last month. She had on a dark blue pair of jeans with a read and dark purple t-shirt and a dark purple pair of trainers; she had red earrings in to accessories. Lucas pushed his self up onto his elbows and looked at Brooke again.

"Morning sunshine" Brooke shouted

"Ouch Brooke use your quite voice please" Lucas turned to look at the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet "It's 6:45 Brooke"

"I know and you have to get dressed you have 20 minutes Luke, I need to go for my check up at 7:30 before school" Brooke told Lucas "You don't have to come, but I have to lock up before I leave since you're not living here"

"First off all I am coming to the clinic with you and secondly you never asked me to move in with you and the baby so I just figured you wanted your space" Brooke laughed "What is so funny Brooke?"

"Lucas I didn't just ask you to move in I was only saying. You are such an idiot" Brooke gazed at Lucas and shook her head

"Oh" Lucas looked a little disappointed

"Now Lucas shift I have to leave at 7:15 if I'm going to get there in time" Lucas got up and went for a shower.

It was now 7:00 and Brooke had to leave in 15 minutes. Lucas was washed and dressed sitting on Brooke couch watching supernatural from the previous night. Brooke had already made the bed and washed up.

"Luke, I think we should leave now just in case" Brooke was putting on her coat

"Okay, should we take you car or mine?" Lucas asked

"I don't mind really" Lucas grabbed his car keys and escorted Brooke too his car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen was at the cafe early, she needed to get out of the house to think about Lucas and his baby with Brooke. Karen still hadn't told Keith she didn't know how. She was setting up the cafe before she opened in an hour. Karen put the table cloths on the tables and set the cutlery on the counter she refilled the coffee maker and sorted out the delivery system for next months delivery. The bell above the door went off; Karen shot her head up and saw Keith standing in the door way with an unhappy face.

"When ere you going to tell me?" Keith asked

"What you talking about?" Karen replied acting like nothing had happened 14 hours ago

"I'm talking about our son impregnating a girl and you going in to one about it" Keith walked slowly towards the counter Karen was behind.

"I don't know okay Keith, I was scared and worried and I reacted badly I know" Karen had tears in her eyes, but she was so determined not to cry

"You should have texted me or rang me to come and I would have. You didn't have to deal with this all by your side Karen. Were married remember" Keith walked behind the counter to Karen and held her hands in his "We'll deal with this together"

"Okay and thank you Keith" Karen smiled then hugged him tightly "By the way how did you find out?"

"There was a voicemail from Lucas on the answering machine" Keith told Karen thinking back an hour ago

_**Flash Back**_

_Keith rolled over to feel that Karen wasn't there. He got up and stumbled into the kitchen to find a not saying:_

_Hey Keith, I've gone to the cafe, I can't sleep; need to think for a while. I'll speak to you later. Love you Karen_

_Keith went to walk back to the bedroom when he saw a flashing red light on the answering machine. He walked over to it and pressed listen. It was Lucas from yesterday night ringing to apologise and explain everything to his mum. The message said:_

_Hey mom, I know you're properly angry right now about me impregnating Brooke. I am sorry if I disappointed you, but you had no right to react the way you didn when did all happened to you when you were my age. I know it is going to be hard, but Brooke and I will manage because we have each other, like you had dad. I love you mom, I love you all, but I also love Brooke and even though I said this was a mistake I choose the wrong word I meant accident and were going to deal with it; with or without you and dad. Please get back to me when you get this message even if you want to yell at me or disown me I don't care I just want you to understand. Love you guys always Lucas _

_Keith listened to the message once more before he realised that Lucas was going to be a father in so many months and Karen did tell him when he got in last night. Keith replayed the message while he got dressed; he was going to go and comfort Karen and he wanted to help his son and his son's girlfriend. Keith grabbed his car keys and left for the cafe_

_**End of flash back**_

"What are we going to do Keith?" Karen was now sobbing when Keith told her the message Lucas had left

"We are going to support Lucas and Brooke. we are going to give them what they need and we are going to be in there and their baby's life" Keith kissed Karen and she nodded "Which means your going to have to apologise for the way you reacted yesterday"

"I know and I will" Karen agreed

"Good" Keith hugged Karen again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room at the clinic waiting for Brooke's appointment. It was 7:25 now and they have been waiting for 20 minutes already since they did leave early. Brooke was looking at a pregnancy magazine while Lucas was looking to see if he got anything back from his mom or dad. He had a text, but he couldn't read it because they got called in.

"Miss Davis" The doctor called. Brooke stood up with Lucas behind her they followed the doctor into the room and shut the door behind themselves "Okay so how is everything been going?"

"Fine thanks. I actually felt the baby yesterday afternoon, I always feel him moving around, but this time he was playing football inside of me" The doctor laughed and so did Brooke and Lucas

"That is good Brooke, so I am going to take a look at your baby on the sonogram machine" The doctor told Brooke "So why don't you pop yourself on the bed and I'll get everything ready

Brooke stood up and wobbled to the bed slowly. Lucas helped her get onto the bed and she laid down. The doctor pushed the machine towards Brooke and Lucas stood on the other side facing the machine

"So remember the jelly is cold" The doctor squeezed the bottle of jelly on Brooke big belly and moved it around with the control. There was a thumping noise which Brooke and Lucas knew was there baby's heart beat. Then they could see there baby "So here is your son, it looks like he is upside down"

"Is that okay" Brooke asked a little worried

"Yeah it's fine, they move about everywhere. There is no need to worry it looks like he is perfectly healthy" The doctor replied Smiling at Brooke and Lucas "You haven't got long now anyway right, your what 7 months, so you really only have 8 weeks or so until you'll have your beautiful baby boy with you"

"Yeah I am doc, I need to ask you a question" Brooke said

"Okay what's wrong?" The doctor asked

"If I'm 7 months then why am I not as big as most mothers are when there 28 weeks?" Brooke wasn't so big, it looked like she was only about 4 months

"Well Brooke, not everyone's pregnancies are the same. I don't know why your not that big maybe it's because there isn't so much water in there like most pregnancies have" The doctor tried to explain

"So nothing is wrong then?" Lucas butted in

"Nope everything is fine" The doctor reassured the couple

"Okay good, so are we done here?" Lucas asked

"Yep you are free to go. Brooke you have one more appointment before you give birth that is if your baby doesn't want to come out before that" The doctor smiled

"Okay well see you soon doc" Brooke walked out the room holding Lucas's hand. He guided her to the door and they headed to school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was in the gym mucking about with the basketball he had in his hands. He was at Brooke's house late last night talking to Lucas about the baby and about Brooke, so Nathan didn't get to go to the river court and play ball; he thought he would do that in teh gym instead. He was thinking about Peyton and what he should do when the doors to the gym opened. Nathan couldn't see anything because of the light that came from the sun which was glowing behind the figure walking towards him. Then he saw who it was once the gyms doors closed; it was her the girl he was trying to avoid.

"Hey Nate" Peyton slightly waved

"Hi" Nathan couldn't even look at her, he was disgusted and hurt and the same time

"Nathan I don't know what to say, it has been 17 hours since you found out about the baby and me aborting it and you won't return my calls or return my texts. Nate I have done everything to get hold of you and I couldn't" A tear rolled down Peyton's face "And now you won't even look at me"

Nathan carried on shooting the ball through the hoop until Peyton walked forward and picked up the ball that rolled to her feet. Nathan went to look at her, but couldn't so he looked away "See you won't even look at me Nate even if I have the stupid ball in my bloody hands. How we going to get through this?"

"I don't think we can Peyton" Nathan whispered, Peyton could just about hear him

"What?" Peyton mumbled "Nathan look at me please"

"I can't Peyton" Nathan looked pass Peyton and to the double doors "I have to go sorry" Nathan circled Peyton and headed for the doors

"I SAID LOOK AT ME Nathan" Peyton yelled

"AND I SAID I CAN'T. YOU DIGUST ME PEYTON, I WAISH YOU DIDN'T, BUT YOU DO. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN LIVE WITH YOURSELF AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Nathan barked "I now don't know if we can get through this" Nathan quieted down a little bit and walked to the door of the gym then Peyton spoke

"I love you Nathan and you promised me you wouldn't fall out love with me and that you'll let me explain after you thought about everything" Peyton throw the ball to Nathan "Don't break your promise, please" Peyton was now pleading

"I won't and I haven't. I do still love you Peyton it's just going to take time and about the explaining there is nothing to explain. You killed my baby without telling me about it first; what is there to explain about that" With Nathan saying that he throw the ball across the gym then left through the double doors leaving Peyton to sob to herself believing she lost everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas just came through the school gates and parked up in Lucas's normal space. Brooke was now wobbling alongside Lucas. Everyone now knows why Brooke is wearing baggy clothes. Brooke was showing a lot, but not as much as a normal 7 months lady would, which she liked because then she could still see her feet and be able to do things for herself. Brooke saw Haley and Chris standing next to Jakayla and Chase.

"Hey guys" Haley smiled "How you and the baby doing Brooke?"

"We are doing fine, I actually had a check up half hour ago and the doc said everything is okay even though I'm not so big at 7 months" Brooke replied

"Wait, what, your 7 months preggers are you sure?" Jakayla asked stunned

"Yeah I'm sure J, I couldn't believe it as well, but the doc said I was so I guess I am. She said I must not be carrying a lot of water, but the baby is fine and healthy" Brooke smiled while looking at Lucas

"That is so good. So did you find out what the sex is or did want to wait until the birth" Haley was itching to know if she was expecting a niece or a nephew

"We found out and I can safely say that Hales you will have a nephew. Where having a baby boy" Lucas was nearly jumping his self when Haley shrieked

"That is so great, wow" Haley hugged Brooke then her brother "Cool"

"Yep it is totally" Jakayla smiled

"So changing the subject, are you guys like dating?" Brooke questioned looking at Haley and Chris holding hands

"Yeah we are and it's great. The Keller is great" Haley responded

"And I guess you too are also dating" Lucas asked nodding in Jakayla's and Chase's direction

"Yep we sure are and like Hales aid everything is great" Jakayla told Lucas

"That is good and I loved out little chat, but guys we have to go before class starts, I need to get to my locker and Lucas needs to get to his" Brooke took Lucas's hand again and they went to walk off "See you guys later"

"Yeah okay bye" All four of them replied

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton was walking down the corridor when she spotted Brooke and Lucas laughing and joking holding hands. She blamed Brooke for all of this because Brooke opened her big mouth, she thought about comforting Brooke, but she knew this was her own thought because she opened her mouth when she found out about Nathan being Daniel's dad. Peyton turned to walk the other way when she saw Nathan the guy she loved walking towards her. Nathan looked up and caught Peyton's eyes for the every first time since finding out about the abortion situation.

"Nate" Peyton called out Nathan stopped and looked at Peyton "You looked at me"

"Yeah I guess so, but I have to rush off Peyt, I have class" Nathan rushed pass Peyton and into his first class English, but he didn't realise Peyton was in that class to and so were Brooke and Lucas.

Peyton walked into the English class room and sat in the next row from Nathan and one seat forward. Brooke sat next to Nathan in the same row as Peyton and Lucas sat in front of Nathan; Haley sat next to Jakayla and there guys sat behind them. Brooke looked at Nathan and felt a little bit guilty.

"Nate" Brooke whispered "Nate"

Nathan looked at Brooke and gave a weak smile "Yeah"

"Are you okay? I'm worried about you Nate" Brooke told Nathan

"No I'm not fine, but you don't have to worry about me okay, I will get through this. You just worry about yourself and my Niece or Nephew" Nathan gave his weak smile again

"Fine, but if you need me you know where I am and by the way I'm having a boy" Brooke saw Nathan's smile become real and healthy

"That is fantastic Brooke, you have lightened up my day now" Nathan was so happy

The teacher had walked in now, so Brooke had to hush for the class to start "Okay if you can quite down please. I have to mark some more papers, so I would like it if you would read a chapter of the new book I gave you all twilight and answer the questions that are on the paper in front of you"

The teacher sat down and began to mark papers while the whole class read the first chapter of twilight and answered the questions that were printed on the paper in front of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two hours later**

It was now lunch time; Lucas got a text from his mom asking him if he would bring Brooke and himself by the cafe for a bit of lunch and a talk. He asked Brooke and she agreed. Lucas opened the passenger side of his car for Brooke to get it and he shut the door for her, so she could put on her seat belt. Then he walked around to the driver's seat and got himself in and left for the cafe.

"Brooke" Lucas said

"Yeah" Brooke replied

"How do you really feel?" Lucas asked

"What do you mean, about you or about the baby?" Brooke responded

"Both" Lucas looked at Brooke then back at the road, he stopped at the red light

"Okay first of all I do love you Luke really I do and secondly I was scared when I first found out about the baby, but now I am excited. We have everything ready. The baby room was already done for us, I brought the baby everything he will need in secret and now all where missing is the baby" Brooke put her hand on her bump and smiled

"Right answer pretty girl" The red light turned to green so Lucas drove forward, Brooke looked out of the window on Lucas's side

"LUCAS LOOKE OUT" Brooke screamed. Lucas looked at Brooke with a confused face and that's when the truck slammed into the side of Lucas's door. Then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So I hope you liked what you just read and I know, you're all properly thinking what's going to happen to Brooke and the baby, but you'll have to wait and see by reading when I update. Thanks again for reviewing and please keep telling me what you think I love it when you do xoxoxo **


	19. Dreaming inside and out

**Chapter 19 – Dreaming inside and out**

"Quick call an ambulance, they need help fast" A women called out. A man pulled out his phone and dialled 999

_"Hello, how may I help you" The women said on the other side of the phone_

_"I need an ambulance now, there has been a car accident on Cannon street and it is really bad" The guy told the women on the phone_

_"Okay sir, there is an ambulance on its way" The man hanged up and went over to the women who was near the car _

_"An ambulance is on its way" The man shouted over all the commotion._

Brooke wasn't moving and neither was Lucas, the crash was really bad. The other driver was still in the crash, but she wasn't as bad as Brooke and Lucas were. The ambulance arrived 5 minutes after the call was mad and do were the fire brigade and the police. The fire brigade started on the car they had to open both doors so they could get Brooke and Lucas out of the car. 20 minutes later Brooke and Lucas were in the ambulances on there way to the hospital. The paramedics just found out that Brooke was pregnant, but they didn't know how far along she was.

They were at the hospital in under 5 minutes because this was a big emergency since Brooke was pregnant. The paramedics brought Brooke in first, she was in a bad shape.

"What we got here?" The doctor asked

"There has been a big car accident. We have a female about 17 years old, she is pregnant, but we don't know how far she is and she is in bad shape" The paramedics told the doctor who approached

"Then we have a male about 17 years old, he could be the father of the females baby. He is too in bad shape, but not as bad as the girl" The other paramedic added

"Okay, if we can get this two patients into the two rooms on ward 5 please" The doctor instructed while wheeling Brooke and Lucas down the corridor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen looked at the clock and wondered where Brooke and Lucas where, she was sitting in the booth with Keith waiting, it had been an hour and they never came. Then the phone went, Karen looked at Keith who looked confused. Karen stood up and went to the phone, she picked up the phone and answered.

_"Hello" Karen answered_

_"Hello, I am calling on behalf of Lucas Scott" The person on the other line told Karen_

_"This is his mother Karen Scott, What has happened?" Karen asked all worried_

_"I am sorry to say that Lucas has been in a car accident this afternoon and it was pretty bad. Lucas is now stable, but he wasn't when he was brought to the hospital" The doctor noted Karen "I am really sorry"_

_"I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you doc for calling me to let me know" Karen had tears rolling down her face_

_"You're welcome Mrs. Scott" the doctor hung up._

Karen out down the phone and walked back out to Keith. Keith saw Karen crying and rushed over to her. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Keith asked

"It's Lucas; he has been in a car accident. His at the hospital the doctor said that he is stable, but he wasn't when they brought him in. Keith we have to go and see him" Karen sobbed

"Okay let's go" Keith grabbed his car keys and they headed for the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deb was in the kitchen, Nathan came home from school for lunch because he couldn't be around Peyton right now. Deb was making lunch for herself, Nathan and Richard who was working from home today. The phone went off and Deb ran over to answer it. Nathan took out his English book and began to answer teh rest of the questions from the lesson.

_"Hello" Deb answered_

_"Hello I am calling on behalf of a Brooke Davis" The doctor told Deb_

_"Oh this is her step mom, what's happened?" Deb asked worried_

_"Brooke has been in a car accident this afternoon and it was pretty bad. I'm sorry to say that Brooke is in bad condition. She is in stable, but in a coma at the moment" The doctor notified Deb_

_"Thank you for calling us to let us know, we'll be up there as soon as possible" Deb informed the doctor_

_"Okay and by Mrs. Davis and I am truly sorry" Deb hung up the phone and took a deep breath before turning to look at Nathan _

Deb turned around and looked at Nathan who had a puzzle look on his face. Deb walked back to the counter began tidying up.

"Mom are you okay?" Nathan asked

"Not really, it's Brooke" Deb didn't look at Nathan she just kept looking down

"RICHARD" Deb yelled

"Mom was going on? What's happened to Brooke? Mom" Nathan was well worried

Richard came running into the kitchen from his study and knew straight away that something was wrong "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Brooke Rich; she has been in a car accident. She is in a coma, but stable. We have get up there now" Deb picked up the car keys and left the house with Richard in the passenger seat while Nathan took his own car; all three of them headed to the hospital.;

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was in the quad with Chris, Jakayla and Chase talking and laughing. She was wondering why they left school for lunch when they never do normally. Haley's phone vibrated in her pocket; she pulled it out and saw it was a text. She pressed read and the message said:

_Hey hales, its mom. Lucas and Brooke have been in a car accident and it was pretty bad. Your dad and I are on our way to the hospital now. You can meet us up there if you want. Don't worry everything is going to be okay, they will be okay I promise. Love you Mom._

Haley jumped up from the bench she was sitting on and rush over to her car without a word. Chris looked confused and so did the other two.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Jakayla asked

"It's Brooke and Lucas; they have been in a car accident. I need to get to the hospital now" Haley jumped into her car and turned the key to start the engine

"I'll come with you" Jakayla jumped in the passenger side and Haley reversed "Chase I'll call you later"

"Yeah I'll call you later Chris" Haley sped out of the parking lot and towards the hospital

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now 6:00, Karen, Keith, Deb, Richard, Nathan, Haley and Jakayla were in the waiting room. They have all been waiting nearly 3 hours for some news about Lucas and Brooke. Karen was crying along with Deb while Keith and Richard were trying to be strong and Nathan was praying Brooke and the baby will be okay. Haley was pacing whereas Jakayla was sitting in the chair with her eyes closed just waiting for some news like the others.

The door of the waiting room opens and everyone turns to look at the doctor who has come into the room "Is anyone here for Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah I'm his mother, this is is father and his sister" Karen spoke up

"Okay well, Lucas is awake. He has bruising all over his face, he has 4 broken ribs and a broken arm" The doctor notified

"Can we see him now?" Keith asked

"Erm... Yeah you can, but be prepared his face looks pretty bad" Karen began to cry again "Follow me"

Karen, Keith and Haley followed the doctor into Lucas's room

"OMG, my baby boy" Karen wept

"Oh god Luke" Haley had tears rolling down here eyes

"Hi guys" Lucas barely whispered

"Luke, what happened?" Keith questioned

"We were on our way to meet you at the cafe and I stopped at the red light and I was talking to Brooke and then the light turned green so I drove ahead and that's when Brooke screamed at me to watch out and the truck smashed into the car" Lucas replied "OMG wait, where's Brooke? Is she and the baby okay?"

"Luke, Brooke is in a coma and she has been ever since you both were brought in like 7 hours ago" Karen told her son "She's pretty bad Luke"

Lucas began to cry hard, Karen could see the tears rolling down his red, purple and green face "She has to be okay mom, she just has to"

"Lucas I'm sure Brooke, will be fine. She is a fighter and she won't give up so easily trust me. She loves you and the baby to pieces; she won't leave now" Haley assured her brother "I promise"

"Thanks Hales" Lucas looked at his sister

"Your welcome bro" Haley smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke has been in a coma for 6 hours now. She was in a field in the country side, she heard a little boy screaming for her "Mommy, mommy" Brooke turned around and saw a little boy running towards her. Brooke bent down and picked up the little boy and held him close to her chest. The boy looked about 5 years old, he had sandy blond hair just like Lucas's; he had big brown eyes just like Brooke's and he also had her dimples when he smiled. The little boy had a baby blue t-shirt on with long jean trousers and red kickers.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" The boy wined "Can we get something to eat pewees"

"Yeah okay, do you like blueberry pancakes?" Brooke asked

"Of course I do mommy, you know that" The little boy laughed

"Oh yeah I know you do, just like your daddy" Brooke smiled

"Austin, Austin" a man called "Austin Nathan Keith Scott, where are you?" Brooke looked up to see a man walking towards her "There you are"

"Daddy" Austin smiled "Mommy is going to make blueberry pancakes because me hungry"

"She is" Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled "Yummy"

Brooke was confused, she didn't know what was going on. All she could remember was being with Lucas on the way to the cafe. The little jumped from Lucas' hands and ran towards the house at the far end of the field.

"Come on mommy, I'm hungry" Austin yelled

"Lucas what's going on? How did we get here? Who is the little boy and why is he calling me mommy?" Brooke asked confused

"Brooke it's okay sweetie, the little boy is ours and his calling you mommy because you are his mommy" Lucas replied

Lucas ran after the little boy leaving Brooke confused and alone in the field "Come on Brooke, where hungry" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and decided to follow them.

Brooke walked into the house, it was tidy there were two dogs lying on the rug. Lucas was in the kitchen with the little boy. Brooke walked in the direction of the voices.

"There you are mommy" The little boy climbed onto the stool and smiled "Come on mommy me want some pancakes pewees"

"Okay I'm going to make some now" Brooke began to make the pancakes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there anyone here fro Brooke Davis?" The doctor asked

Nathan, Deb and Richard all stood up "We are"

"Well Brooke is pretty bad and she has now worsened. As you all know she has now been in a coma for 8 hours. We can't seem to get her out of it at the moment. Because she is pregnant we are going to have to do an emergency caesarean and we are doing it in 15 minutes" The doctor informed everyone. The doctor went to walk out of the room when Richard stopped him

"She will be okay right, I mean she won't die or anything" Richard asked

"To be honest Sir we don't know if she will pull through, but where doing everything we can to help her" The doctor was honest

"Thank you doc" Richard tried to give a gentle smile, but couldn't

"Your welcome, Mr. Davis" the doctor left the room

"Oh god, I hope she's okay and the baby" Nathan sighed "I need to go and tell Luke"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked into Lucas's room. Karen, Keith, Haley and Lucas looked at him. Nathan had a weak smile on his face when he walked towards the bed.

"How is she?" Haley asked

"Not good" Nathan admitted "Luke I came here to tell you something"

"OH know what's happened?" Lucas looked at Nathan and Nathan could see the hurt look on his face

"It's the baby, Brooke has to have an emergency caesarean" Nathan told Lucas "They said that they were going to do it in 15 minutes, I thought you would like to know"

"Thank you Nate" Lucas responded "Nate I need to know if Brooke will be okay. I need to know she won't die" Nathan looked at Lucas

"The doctor said that they don't know if she will pull through or not, but there doing everything for her that they can" Nathan was being honest

"Oh know" Lucas sobbed

"Lucas have faith, I do. I know Brooke will be okay; she will come through, it's just going to take time" Nathan turned to walk out the room

"Nate, when they deliver our baby will you come and let me know if his okay?" Lucas asked

"Yeah of course I will Luke, and I do hope you get better soon" Nathan smiled weakly then left the room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctors prepped Brooke for her emergency caesarean. She was lying on the table in a deep sleep. Nathan decided he wanted to watch what was happening so he went in the room and watched through the glass. The doctor put on an apron and a face mask with gloves. The nurse put a breathing tube into Brooke's mouth to help her breath. The doctor slit underneath Brooke's belly, but was carful of cutting the water contained bag. Then doctor used forceps to separate everything. The doctor took the baby from Brooke and cut the umbilical cord. The baby didn't cry so the doctor was worried and so was Nathan who was watching. The baby was tiny and he didn't move. The nurse took the baby and washed him down slowly, then the nurse took the baby and put him in the special care unit. Brooke began to lose a lot of blood and the machine flat. Nathan looked scared and screamed

"NO..... BROOKE"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was eating her pancakes with Lucas and their son Austin. Brooke was now getting comfortable in this dream she was deeply in. Austin was now outside playing with next door neighbours kids while she tidied up the kitchen with Lucas. Brooke looked down and saw a shining big wedding ring on her hand. She turned to Lucas and sighed.

"Are we married?" Brooke was confused again

"Erm... Yeah baby we are" Lucas answered with a little laugh

"For how long?" Brooke questioned

"2 years now" Lucas went over and kissed Brooke lightly on the lips

"Wow that long huh?" Brooke began to tidy again "So that makes Austin what 3 or 4 years old?"

"5 actually, Brooke are you feeling okay?" Lucas asked all worried

"Yeah fine thanks" Brooke smiled and carried on with what she was doing

Austin came running back in "Mommy, mommy"

"Yes baby" Brooke answered

"Come play with me, Lilly, Jamie, Ericka and Millie" Austin looked all excited

"I'm busy at the moment baby boy, but I can play afterwards" Brooke saw Austin's face light up and that made her day.

"Okay mommy, we'll be outside when you wanna play" Austin ran out of the house and to his friends playing outside

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was watching the doctor try and resuscitate Brooke. Brooke wasn't responding. Nathan was now praying that Brooke would come through for her baby boy and Lucas. Nathan needed Brooke to pull through because he would be lost without her and he needed her, her baby boy needed her and so did Lucas. The doctor put two orange slaps on Brooke's chest "180 Clear" The doctor shocked Brooke once more and still no response "240 Clear" He shocked her again and her pulse rate came back up but, it was really weak "She's back, pulse is 40" the doctor turned round and gave Nathan a thumbs up. He was so glad she came back. The doctor wheeled Brooke from the theatre room and placed her on the recovery ward. She was still in a coma and has been for nearly 12 hours. Nathan came from behind the glass and went to tell Lucas about the delivery and about his baby boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked into Lucas's room. he had to tell Lucas about his baby and where the nurse took him. Lucas was sitting up when Nathan went to see him; he looked at Nathan and a weak smile spread across Lucas's face. Nathan could barely talk or walk, but Lucas asked to know; so he had to tell him. Lucas saw the look Nathan had on his face and his face automatically dropped.

"Nathan is everything okay, I mean with Brooke and the baby. I know she should be out of the theatre by now" Lucas asked

"Not really no Luke Erm... Brooke nearly died on the table, but lucky they resuscitates her, we nearly lost her Luke" Nathan explained "And about your baby, the nurse took the baby too the special care unit, because he was only 7 months and he was way tiny Luke. The doctors don't know if he will make it either"

"OMG I can't believe this is happening. What am I going to do if they die mom. I can't and won't live without Brooke. I love her too much" Lucas cried "I need her to be okay mom, I do"

"Luke, everything is going to be okay. Brooke is going to be okay and so will your baby. Everything will be fine" Haley assured

"Thanks Hales, all I'm counting on now is hope and faith" Lucas looked at his mom who was looking out of the window "What's wrong mom"

Karen turned from the window and gazed at Lucas then turned back to look out of the window "This is my fault, if Brooke and the baby die then it's all my fault"

"How so Karen?" Nathan asked

"Because if I didn't react the way I did when they told us then they wouldn't have been travelling to the cafe for me to apologise and Brooke wouldn't be in a coma and there baby wouldn't have been born early" Karen told Nathan

"Karen it isn't you fault, it's no ones fault, but the driver since she didn go through a red light" Nathan rubbed Karen's back

"Thank you Nate" Karen turned feeling tired

"Mom Nathan's right, this is no one's fault, but the driver of the other car

"I just hope they both pull through because I will never forgive myself if they don't" Karen sobbed

"They will and everything will be okay" Nathan left the room to go and see his mom and Richard

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was running in the field with Austin and his friends. Lucas was sitting on the deck with Chris, Nathan, Chase and Keith. Brooke was pushing the kids on the tire swing that Lucas and the rest of the guys built. Lucas was smiling at Brooke with the kids. He loved it when she played with them. Brooke gawped over at Lucas and gave him a cheeky grin. Lucas jogged over to Brooke and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, she turned around and was greeted by a kiss.

"Brooke baby, can you do me a huge favour?" Lucas asked while putting his arms around Brooke's waist

"Yeah sure anything for my handsome husband" Brooke replied "What's up?"

"I need you to go back, you need to wake up Brooke. you need to go back for our baby boy. Brooke you need to wake up" Lucas told Brooke who looked confused "Brooke baby please go back, please wake up"

"Lucas what are you talking about" And that's when Brooke saw Lucas fad away, she looked around and everything went white "Lucas, Austin, Luke where am I?"

Brooke fluttered her eyes open and whispered "Lucas" the nurse turned and looked at Brooke.

"Miss Davis, can you help me" the nurse asked "Brooke"

"Where is Lucas? I need my Lucas" Brooke's voice was all croaky

"Miss Davis, Lucas is okay his in another room" The nurse told Brooke "Do you know what happened?"

"No, where am i?" Brooke's eyes looked around the room

"You are in hospital, Brooke you had a car accident" The nurse informed Brooke

"What about my baby, is he okay?" Brooke questioned

"We had to do an emergency caesarean, your baby is in intensive care" Brooke had a tear slide down her face

"Will he be okay?" Brooke asked

"We don't know Brooke, but at the moment he is doing good" The nurse smiled

"How bad am I nurse?" Brooke looked at the nurse and the nurse could see the hurt in her eyes

"You have 4 broken ribs, a broken arm and bruised face, you have been in a coma for 22 hours now Brooke and your family are still here" The nurse told Brooke "We nearly lost you for a minute after the doctor sewed you up

"I glad I'm back" Brooke tried to smile, but it hurt her too bad

"Yeah I think everyone will be happy to hear from you too" The nurse walked to the door "I'm going to tell your family that you are awake and call the doctor" the nurse walked out of the room and to the waiting room


	20. Everything will be okay

Sorry the chapter is so short i had other things to do. I hope you like the chapter. Please tell me what you thin at the end of the chapter and if you got any ideas how to end it please let me know.

Nathan. Brooke's dad, Deb and Jakayla were waiting for news about Brooke, they needed her to be okay and they need her to come back t them. She had a baby that needs her and a boyfriend that can't handle to be alone. Nathan was pacing up and down the waiting room. The door opened and in walked the doctor. Every turned and face him with anxious looks on their faces.

"Hey Doc, is Brooke okay?" Brooke's dad asked

"Yeah Brooke is more than okay, she has come around" The doctor replied

"OMG that is fantastic" Brooke's dad smiled and turned to give Deb a big hug

"She has 4 broken ribs, a broken arm and a bruised face, but yeah she'll be okay" The doctor informed Brooke's family and friend

"What about the baby?" Deb questioned

"Yeah his fine, he is doing great" The doctor reassured them

"So can we go and see her" Nathan asked

"Yeah, but only one at a time because she's still a little confused at the moment" The doctor responded

"Okay Nate i would like you to go first because was there when she gave birth" Brooke's dad smiled then patted Nathan on the back

"Okay i won't be long" Nathan walked out the room and went to see Brooke

Lucas was waiting for news about Brooke. He was praying that she would be okay, because he don't think he could raise their baby by himself, he knows he has his family and brook's family, but he wanted Brooke in his future and his babies future. The door of his room opened, Karen and Keith went to see baby S while Haley stayed with Lucas. Jakayla walked in and smiled at Haley.

"Hey Luke, how you doing?" Jakayla asked

"Yeah not too bad thanks, any news on Brooke?" Lucas asked

"Actually that's why I'm here Nathan has gone to see her, Luke Brooke is awake and she has been for an hour now" Jakayla replied

"OMG that is great, is she going to be okay?" Haley interrupted

"Yeah she will, she has 4 broken ribs, a broken leg and a bruised face, but the doctor said she'll be okay" Jakayla replied

"What about the baby?" Lucas asked

"The doctor said his was going great and would be fine, so i guess his okay" Jakayla laughed

"That is great thank you J" Lucas smiled

"You're welcome Luke, just you get better soon and then you can go and see your baby boy" Jakayla smiled then left the room

Nathan walked into Brooke's room, she was sitting slightly up, she looked a little bit in pain, but she didn't like showing it. Nathan was a little nervous because he didn't know what to say to Brooke and he didn't know if there were right words or just the normal _'Hey Brooke, how you doing'. _Nathan sat beside Brooke in the soft chair and took a deep breath before opening his mouth talking to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, how you doing?" Nathan decided to try and play it cool and see where it leads him

"Not so bad thanks Nate. I'm glad I finally came through, but I did have this funny dream" Brooke told Nathan

"Oh really and what was it about, just give me a short bit about it" Nathan looked at Brooke who smiled weakly

"Okay well i had my son and his name was Austin, Luke and I was married and we lived Happily. Austin was like 4 years old and he was so happy and so was Luke. It was so strange Nate" Brooke missed out everything else like Nathan and Peyton having a baby and how their happy

"That is great Brooke, it's not crazy at all" Nathan reassured her

"I guess so" Brooke was thinking again about the whole thing "So how is Luke doing and our baby?"

"Luke is doing great and so is the baby, the doctor said in 4 weeks he will be breathing by himself" Nathan replied "His doing great Brooke"

"That is so good, I want to see him and I want to see Luke" Brooke demanded

"Okay I can get Luke to come here Brooke, because your not well enough to go to see him and as for your baby boy i don't know Brooke" Nathan responded

Haley and Karen where wheeling Lucas down to see Brooke, after Brooke demanded to see Lucas, Nathan made sure it happened. She couldn't see her baby yet so he had to make sure she saw Lucas. Brooke was sitting in her bed wearing her favourite PJ's, they were light pink with strawberries over them. The door opened and Haley wheeled Lucas in the room with Karen behind them. Brooke smiled when she saw Lucas and Lucas smiled back.

"OMG pretty girl, how you feeling?" Lucas asked while Haley parked the wheelchair next to the bed

"I'm fine Luke, how are you?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I'm okay thanks Brooke" Lucas replied "So i hear you gave birth to our little boy"

Brooke smiled and nodded her head and then tears began to pour out of Brooke's eyes "I want to see him so badly Luke, but I can't"

"It will be okay Brooke and you will be able to see him soon I promise" Lucas tried to reassure Brooke

"I didn't even get to hold him Luke and I'm his mother" Brooke sobbed "We didn't even give him a name"

"How about i get the nurse to help you get into the wheelchair that is over there and we go together to see our son and then we can name him" Lucas gestured

"Yeah okay" Brooke lightly smiled

"Hales can you wheel me outside please so i get see a doctor or nurse" Haley nodded and wheeled Lucas to a nurse at the desk.

Brooke and Lucas were sitting beside their little boy thinking of a name. Brooke wanted to call him Austin Nathan Davis Scott, But Lucas wanted to call him Scott Nathan Davis Scott. Brooke disagreed totally because she thought that their baby needed to have a different name if they're going to put Scott on the last name. Lucas laughed at Brooke who was shaking her head violently.

"Defiantly not Luke, His name is going to be Austin Nathan Davis Scott" Brooke insisted

"Okay pretty girl, Austin it is" Lucas leaned over and kissed Brooke on the lips softly

The nurse came over and smiled at Brooke. Baby Austin was doing okay and he was nearly breathing on himself. The nurse then looked at Brooke and smiled softly "Miss Davis have you picked out a name for the little one yet?

"Austin Nathan Davis Scott. That's what we shall call him" Brooke replied while looking at her baby in the cubical

"Okay Miss Davis" The nurse turned and wrote the babies name on the side of the cubical and turned to leave the room

"That is a really nice name guys" Haley spoke up

"Thank Hales" Brooke smiled then went back to look at her baby "He is the cutest thing i have ever seen Luke"

"His is gorgeous right" Luke agreed "He has you ears Brooke and you cute nose"

"Yeah i guess he does, but he has your eyes and lips Luke" Brooke smiled and looked up at Lucas

"Yeah he does" Lucas nodded his head

Thank you for reading and I hope you press the review button at the end and let me know what you think. With Love Rochiiee


	21. Author Note

**Author Note**

I'm sorry to announce that my computer is broken and I cannot carry on with my stories until it is sorted out. I will update as soon as I can, but right now that won't be for a long time. I hope you all will be really patient and I apologise again.

Xxx Rochiiee xxX


End file.
